Battle of Gods and Demons
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A reboot of my old story Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy the new and improved version of the story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Brook: Well boys, it looks like we're back.**_

 _ **Saito: Back?**_

 _ **Ed: Where did we go?**_

 _ **Ginyu: We'll tell you about it later, lumpy. For now, I wanna know what this is about. I thought this story was done and over with?**_

 _ **Brook: That was mainly due to lack of good inspiration and reviewers making him rush the chapters. So, he decided to reboot this story.**_

 _ **Ginyu: That's good news.**_

 _ **Ed: Oh boy, oh boy! I FORGET WHAT WE'RE DOING!**_

 _ **Saito: Just do the disclaimer, monobrow.**_

 _ **Ed: Okay. EXTRA! EXTRA! SaurusRock625 does not own any franchise used in this story! Not a one.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Rebooted**_

* * *

'Those no good TRAITORS!' Ben thought to himself in anger.

It had not been a very good day for Ben. It had started out good. He woke up, was called to the Plumbers base for a mission, he kicked some alien butt with the help of Kevin and Gwen, and no civilians got hurt. But that's when it all went bad.

Azmuth had shown up with his former science partner Albedo saying that Ben was no longer fit to use the Omnitrix. When asked why he thought this, instead of answering, Azmuth did something else entirely. He activated the instantaneous self-destruct system on the Omnitrix causing it to explode while still attached to Ben's arm! The Galvan's last words before leaving were 'it is for the good of the Codon Stream.'

To make matters worse, when Ben got home, he overheard his parents talking about how they weren't really his parents. They also spoke of how the other Plumbers, minus Max, Gwen, and Kevin, helped them get into contact with Azmuth so that they could convince him to destroy the Omnitrix. Having heard enough, Ben silently moved up to his room, grabbed the picture of himself, Gwen, and his grandpa when they were on that road trip four years ago, and left out the window. He managed to make it out of Bellwood without detection, but now had nowhere to go.

"Why do you desire power, young man?" asked a feminine voice that sounded like a thousand violins played by angels.

Ben started looking around in an attempt to find the source of the voice. However, there was no one around.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Ben demanded as he got into a makeshift fighting stance.

"Very well, young man."

In a flash of gold, a woman appeared in front of Ben. She was fairly tall standing at about five feet, eleven inches. She had long golden hair that reached the back of her knees, emerald green eyes with no pupils in them, skin that looked as pure as the first snowfall, and a figure that any woman would kill for. She was wearing a royal purple ceremonial kimono with gold trim and pink cherry blossom designs on it, and black Geta Sandals. But the strangest thing about her, Ben noted, was that she had a total of eight wings. The four top ones had white feathers, and the four bottom ones had black feathers.

"Greetings, Ben Tennyson." the woman greeted.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?!" Ben asked, not lowering his guard.

The woman gave a small giggle at this. She had expected him to have his guard up like this, but it was still entertaining.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, Ben. You may know me by my title: the Japanese god of light." explained the woman.

Ben dropped his guard at this proclamation. He knew of only one being that fit that description.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I am Kami. And you, Benjamin, have been chosen to be my avatar of the multiverse." the now named Kami proclaimed.

Ben relaxed a bit more, but tensed as she pulled a pod out of her sleeve. The pod was roughly the size of a basketball, and looked to be made out of a strange type of metal. And at the same time, Ben could tell that it wasn't metal at all.

"You have also been chosen to be the bearer of my own creation… The Ring of Heaven."

The pod opened revealing gold colored light concealing the device. Ben got closer and got a good look at it.

The device inside the pod looked similar to the Omnitrix, but there were significant differences. Instead of having the appearance of a wristwatch, the Ring of Heaven had the form of a golden choker with sapphire tribal markings on it. Unlike the Omnitrix which had a mark that looked like a green hourglass, the Ring of Heaven had a small circular pendant with a golden colored closed eye against a black background. The pendant that held the mark was attached to a small chain, making it easy to conceal.

"Whoa... Its beautiful!" Ben said as he looked at the Ring of Heaven in awe.

Kami smiled warmly at this proclamation. Most men would've been a bit apprehensive about wearing something that looked like it should be worn by a girl, but Ben appreciated the true beauty of her invention. Kami took the device out of the pod, and put it around Ben's neck. The Ring welded itself onto Ben's neck, and augmented itself to his spine and Cerebral Cortex.

"There, a perfect fit!" Kami said in satisfaction.

Ben definitely liked the feel of the device. It felt almost like a second skin, so it was very comfortable. He could also feel no loss of mobility in his neck.

"So tell me, how do I activate the Ring of Heaven? And how do I choose which alien I want to use if I can't see them?" Ben asked.

Kami had a feeling that Ben would ask that question. But she knew that he would need to learn how to use the ring to its full potential. She placed her index finger on the ring, and began to explain.

"The Ring of Heaven is linked to your nervous system. You are able to send mental commands to it to aid in activation. It will then create a HUD, or Heads Up Display, that only you can see. It will show you the different aliens that you can become, and you can mentally shift them around so that you can select the alien you want. When you've chosen an alien, all you have to do is close your eyes, and you will transform into the alien of your choosing." Kami explained.

Ben was amazed at this. It was so much more ingenious than the Omnitrix, but he saw a design flaw.

"But what if I blink when choosing an alien? Won't that make me turn into the wrong alien?" Ben asked.

Kami smirked at that. Ben was certainly smarter than he let on.

"I thought of that. See the Ring of Heaven has a built-in fail safe that won't let you transform if you blink. This will prevent you from accidentally transforming into something you don't want." Kami explained. "However, there will be times where you will transform into an alien that you don't want. This is because of the ring's artificial intelligence. It's meant to sometimes intervene and transform you into the alien that it knows is best suited to the current situation."

Ben sighed in relief at that. Now he didn't have to worry about transforming into the wrong alien by accident. Although he was a bit worried about this artificial intelligence, but he'd get to that later. But there were two more things he needed to know about the device.

"Just two more questions. Does this thing have the Ultimate feature? Or maybe the ability to change between aliens?" Ben asked.

"Actually, no. While Albedo's evolution feature was ingenious in it's own right, it also caused the user of his Ultimatrix to become more violent and prone to lashing out at allies. No, what the Ring of Heaven does is increase the powers of your alien transformations to Godly levels. But you must be careful, as this will make the power of your aliens far harder to control! However, it will still allow you to shift between forms at will. Now, you must begin your quest." Kami explained as she opened a portal.

The portal lead to a place where a little girl, a strange yellowish brown koala dog thing, and a giant alien that looked kinda like a cross between a human, a shark, and a whale were surrounded by red things that looked similar to the brown one.

"You are to go to the world of a little girl by the name of Lilo who turned from bad to good all six hundred and twenty six of Jumba Jookiba's genetic mutations. However, Jumba's old science partner, doctor Shak Von Hamsterviel has forced him to create experiment number six two eight. Using six two eight, A.K.A. Leroy, Hamsterviel captured the other six hundred and twenty four experiments, and plans to annihilate them all! This is where you come in. You are to go there, and assist them with defeating Hamsterviel and his army of Leroy clones." Kami explained.

Ben nodded as he accepted his mission. He was about to walk through the portal, but Kami stopped him.

"Wait. Before you go, there is something I must give you." Kami said.

She took out a small golden cube, and placed it on the pendant of the Ring of Heaven. The eye symbol opened to reveal a gold colored sclera with a sapphire blue cross in the middle of the eye. The pendant absorbed the cube, and lit up with a holy golden color.

 **"DNA samples have been successfully downloaded. Ten different alien species are now available for use."** The ring said in a woman's voice.

"Those will help you with your second mission. You are to grow stronger in your human form by training in the worlds that you will be visiting, and collect samples from other aliens for the Ring of Heaven's Codon Stream." Kami explained.

She then used her holy powers to heal the burns on Ben's arm and regenerate the flesh that was lost when the Ultimatrix exploded.

"That should help. You wouldn't want to be impaired in some way due to injury."

"Thank you, Kami! I promise, I won't let you down!" Ben declared.

He then turned around, and entered the portal. Kami smiled as the portal closed.

"Good luck to you, Ben. I know that you will make me proud." Kami said to herself as she faded in a flash of light going back to heaven.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ben's New Playlist of Aliens**_

 _ **Frieza Species (from King Cold's DNA)**_

 _ **Greymon (Digimon Fusion Version)**_

 _ **Hell Razer (Doom Franchise)**_

 _ **Alien Dragon**_

 _ **Saiyan**_

 _ **Rahkshi (Bionicle Mask of Light)**_

 _ **Pyronite (Heatblast)**_

 _ **Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm)**_

 _ **Solgaleo (Pokémon Sun and Moon)**_

 _ **Zilla (Godzilla the Series)**_

* * *

 _ **I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this little reboot I'm working on, as I hope to iron out the kinks that showed up in the old version. Enjoy, and I'll see you all next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some of you may be wondering if Ben's harem from the previous story will remain the same. Well, I'll sort all of that out in the next chapters, because that's one of the main things that needed fixing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the subtle yet not so subtle edits to the story.**_

 _ ***I STILL OWN NONE OF THIS!***_

* * *

 _ **Leroy, Stitch and Ben! Aloha Totally Rocks!**_

* * *

This was not good. Gantu turned to the side of good and broke Lilo and Reuben out of the prison cell, but now they were surrounded by six Leroy clones each armed with a plasma blaster. It seemed pretty bleak... Until a strange vortex appeared in front of Lilo and a teen stepped out.

"Are you guys okay?" Ben asked.

"Forgive me for answering a question with another question, but who are you? And how did you get here?" Gantu asked.

"My name is Ben, and I'll explain how I got here later! Right now, I've got a bunch of clones to fight." Ben said.

He activated the Ring of Heaven, and his HUD showed itself to Ben. On the screen, it showed a silhouette of a tall, lean yet muscular humanoid with what appeared to be a long tail that was similar to a lizard. Ben closed his eyes, and in a flash of gold he transformed.

As Ben transformed, his skin changed until he possessed light blue skin and became very short compared to some of his other alien transformations in the past. He has two short horns and a single blue bio-gem on his head. His eyes are scarlet red and has blue tear marks adorning his face along with complete black lips. As for his natural bio-suit, it is white in design with segments that are light-pink in tone and are adorned on his ankles, forearms, chin, and the tip of his tail. As for clothing, he wears the royal battle uniform his that Frieza and King Cold are known for wearing, completed with a red cape tied to his shoulders. The open eye symbol of the Ring of Heaven appeared in the center of his chest to complete the transformation.

As the light died down to reveal his transformation, Gantu gasped and got in front of Lilo and Reuben.

"Stay behind me! Both of you! That's a member of a race of aliens known as the Frost Demons. A highly skilled and ruthless race of powerful warriors and planet pirates. But they're supposed to be extinct! Destroyed along with their planet in a bout of infighting!" Gantu warned.

But while Lilo and the recently named Experiment 6-2-5 heeded Gantu's warnings, the Leroy clones did no such thing.

Instead they took aim and fired blast after blast of plasma fire at Ben. All of the blasts hit home and kicked up a lot of smoke upon impact, but somehow, Lilo could tell that this guy wasn't going to die so easily. Once the Leroys ran out of ammo, they waited for the smoke to clear so they could inspect their work. But they began to panic as a bone chilling chuckle filled the air.

"A fine display of dust, if such were your intention."

The smoke cleared to reveal that Ben had not so much as a scratch on him! His smirk showed that he was amused, but the tension in his body language suggested otherwise.

"Are you all finished? Perhaps now I, Lord Snower, may show you what true power looks like?" Ben as Snower asked.

One of the Leroy clones didn't like being talked down on like that and threw his weapon to the side. He cracked his knuckles, flexed his claws and growled in challenge at this new foe. Actions that made Snower smirk a little more.

"Oh, so you're really going to fight me? Well, not really fight. More like flailing angrily." Snower taunted.

But before an actual fight could break out, something flew out of a small vortex and hit the lead Leroy clone on the head before stopping at Lilo's feet.

"Hey," said Lilo as she picked up the object. "This looks like Pleakley's rock! With a bite out of it…?"

That's when another portal opened up, and a ship that looked like a carpool van flew through, and landed in front of our heroes. The side door opened up, and a small blue alien that looked kinda like Reuben ran out and hugged Lilo. Piloting the van was an obese alien with four eyes wearing a mad scientist uniform and a tall, one eyed alien with an antenna on his head. He also looked kinda like a walking noodle with his body structure.

"Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, what are you guys doing here!?" Lilo asked in happiness.

"No time explaining!" Jumba said.

"Get in! Hurry!" Pleakley said, wanting to escape as quickly as possible.

Stitch, Reuben, and Lilo all started to climb into the carpool van. But as soon as Snower and Gantu tried to get in, Pleakley started to freak out.

"Waugh! Gantu?! And a Frost Demon?!" Pleakley asked. "Aren't Frost Demons supposed to be extinct?!"

"No time explaining! We have to get back to Hawaii, and save the cousins!" Lilo said with boundless confidence.

"I like your attitude, Lilo." Snower said. "But how will we all fit?"

"I can ride in the backity back." Gantu suggested.

Everyone clambered in, and began to fly off for Hawaii. Once the ship made it outside of the docking bay, Jumba engaged the Hyperdrive, and they flew back to Hawaii as fast as alienly possible.

* * *

 _ *****With Stitch's Cousins*****_

* * *

In an arena of some sort, an evil, red furred version of Stitch wearing a black and red bodysuit was laughing menacingly at his prey. All of the other six hundred and twenty four experiments had been rounded up by Leroy earlier that day, and gathered them all in the arena so that Hamsterviel could destroy them. All of them looked like they had their fair share of worries.

"I wonder what they got in store for us…" Bonnie said to her partner, Clyde.

"I heard Hamsterviel has taken over the galaxy, and he brought us all here to get rid of us!" Nosey said, sharing the bit of info that he managed to gather.

"It's okay," a little girl with red hair, and blue rimmed glasses named Myrtle said in denial. "We're just having a nightmare!"

"Youknow, Ihadanightmareonce. Iwassupposedtostudyforatestaboutspagetti,butIdidn'tstudyspagetti,Istudiedrigatoni. AndIwaslateforclass,andIwasnaked,IfelloffacliffandItriedtoscream,butIcouldn't-" said a chatterbox experiment really fast.

He quickly, and wisely, decided to shut up when Leroy fired a plasma blast in front of his feet.

"Choobi cheeba!" Leroy growled.

That's when everyone saw the Big Red Battleship fly over the stadium. Experiment zero zero seven started barking at the ship. A podium extended from the front of the ship, and Hamsterviel walked onto it. He started to laugh his annoying evil laugh.

"FINALLY! It is an evil dream come true! ALL OF YOU RIDICULOUS SIX HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE-"

"Actually, six hundred and twenty FOUR." Nosey said, interrupting the gloating rodent. "'Cause you subtract Stitch, and-"

"WHATEVER!" Hamsterviel said cutting off Nosey. **"Lock cannon on target!"**

The Leroy clones that were working at the controls of the ship started pushing a few buttons that made a cannon start to come out of the ship. But this particular cannon was much larger than any other. It was big enough to destroy all of the enemy experiments in just one blast.

"Not happening! Not happening!" Myrtle chanted in denial.

The cannon started to charge up power, and Stitch's cousins could only watch helplessly as they awaited their untimely doom.

"ALOHA! As in… Goodbye!" Hamsterviel said, thinking that nothing could stop him.

Suddenly, the transport of our heroes exited hyperspace right on que. Its plasma cannon was armed, and ready for action.

 **"COWABUNGA!"** Stitch yelled as he fired at the cannon Hamsterviel was using.

The blast hit its mark, and knocked the cannon right off of its mount! Hamsterviel fell from the podium he was standing on, and would've landed on the original Leroy… If Leroy didn't sidestep the falling Gerbil. Leroy laughed at his master's misfortune, until the cannon landed on them. The van door opened up, and our heroes stepped up into the open.

"Heh Heh! Who knew carpool vans had such sophisticated weapon systems?" Jumba said in a gleeful manner.

"I certainly didn't. But I have a feeling that our worries are far from over." Snower replied.

Leroy grunted as he busted down a part of the cannon so he and Hamsterviel could get out. The caped Gerbil looked pretty upset by the damage.

"My cannon! AND YOU! How did you escape my imprisoning?!" Hamsterviel demanded to know.

"Gantu turned from bad to good! We also had a little help from Ben here." Lilo answered.

"Please, Lilo, call me Snower in this form." Snower requested. "Speaking of Gantu, where is he anyway?"

"Oh! Eh heh, he is still in backity back." Jumba answered sheepishly.

Jumba pushed a button on the keys to the van, and opened up the trunk so Gantu could get out. It was pretty cramped in there for him.

"Thanks…" Gantu said in a strained voice.

 **"VHAT?!"** Hamsterviel cried out.

He was actually quite shocked that his former henchman had joined the side of good.

"He's on the Aloha team now!" Lilo said with pride.

"You never did understand the meaning of Aloha, did you?" Gantu asked as he strode up to stand next to Lilo.

"Vell, I think it means-"

"Ah, that was a rhetorical question." Gantu said, giving his old boss a taste of his own medicine.

Hamsterviel growled and facepalmed as he realized that he'd been played. But he quickly regained his composure, and his arrogance returned tenfold.

"Vell, you aren't the only one with a team you know." Hamsterviel said. He started to gloat, and Leroy copied his movements. "Vhat you forget is that I have my OWN army! And I have them riding... IN THE FRONTITY FRONT!"

The bottom panel at the front of the Big Red Battleship detached, and started to lower itself to the ground using rocket propulsion. On that panel were hundreds of Leroy clones, each as strong and as smart as the original. It touched down, and it fully dawned on our heroes just how much the odds were stacked against them.

"This... Is bad." Lilo said.

"Am calculating our odds of victory at, ehhh... Zero." Jumba said bluntly.

All of Stitch's cousins looked a little on the hopeless side. With all of these clones of Leroy, there seemed to be no way they could win. But Stitch didn't give up hope. Neither did Ben.

"You expect us to be intimidated because your army is vast, gerbil face?" Snower asked. "Well it's not going to work! In their last battle, Stitch underestimated Leroy and made mistakes in battle. To ensure that doesn't happen to me, I'm going to take my final form from the start!"

Snower clenched his fists and bent his knees as he began to summon a bright aura of Ki. His power began rising so high that it kicked up a whirlwind that caused the experiments to squint in order to see what was happening. The ground underneath Snower began to crack as his feet made indents in the ground, and his body began to glow as cracks appeared all over his body.

" **HUUUU… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

With a final yell, a pillar of pinkish purple light shot up to the sky as Snower's body shattered! When the light died down, he was changed.

Snower has attained a lean, yet muscular physique. His head design also changed while losing his horns and chin strap. Snower also gained a set of blue tribal-esque markings all across his body. But his head seems to have become a bit narrower with a thinner bio-gem in his head. Overall, his body resembles those of King Cold and Frieza when they are in their true forms.

While the army of Leroys was surprised by the transformation, they didn't let that intimidate them. They stayed on guard, and ready to fight. In fact, many of them seemed to have become even more excited at the prospect of fighting a strong opponent.

Seeing how calm the opponent's were, Stitch decided to help Ben and started talking to his cousins in their native language.

"Tooki bawaba! Achi Baba! Maka maka mimichi! Banaba, **IKKY BOBO!"**

The speech had the desired effect. Stitch's cousins followed him and Snower into battle. The Leroy clones also charged at the other experiments fully intent on ripping them to shreds. All of Stitch's cousins started using their own unique abilities to fight off the Leroy clones. Cannonball was bouncing on his Texas sized butt to flatten any clones that were unlucky enough to be in the way. An experiment that appeared to be made entirely of ice used his frosty breath to freeze some of the clones in a solid sheet of ice.

There were a lot more, but one experiment that looked like a court jester and was made of rubber used his elastic body to trap some of the clones, while another experiment used his cannon like snout to shoot plasma bursts at a group of Leroys. This caused that group to form a neat stack of balls on a bench. Then there was a purple experiment that looked like a stegosaurus with a flat tail that slammed his tail on the ground to create a fissure that caused more of the clones to fall in. A magma shooting experiment shot hot magma from the humps on his back, while an experiment that looked like an octopus sprayed water from her tentacles. This made the lava rapidly cool into rock, thus trapping more enemies.

Three Leroy clones shot plasma blasts from their guns, but an experiment that looked like a pteranodon with a baseball bat for a tail batted the blasts right back at them. This made the clones duck for cover. A small experiment that resembled a tapir blew air from her trunk that formed a hurricane, sucking in any and all clones that were too close. Some clones surrounded a muscular experiment with four bulky arms. They leapt at him, but he spun around to deflect the clones. One of the clones went through the goal thingy at football games scoring a touchdown.

One clone was chasing Myrtle who was running away screaming with Gigi/007 clutched firmly in her arms. She ran over Yang and when the Leroy clone made it halfway across Yang's back, Yang blasted him with magma! One experiment who looked like a French chef distracted a Leroy clone with a spatula. He bent the spatula back, and slapped the Leroy in the face with it. Houdini, an experiment that had the power to turn invisible, was trying to avoid fighting. But he got surrounded by four clones. He disappeared, making them hit their heads against each other. It knocked them out in the process.

Snower was forgoing his energy based powers, and using hand to hand combat to fight the clones. The Leroys may have numbers on their side, but Ben has experience on his side. A Leroy clone tried to throw Snower by his tail, but missed as he backflipped and vanished. The clones were confused as to their opponent's whereabouts, but it looks like he reappeared behind them with his hand poised to strike.

"This may kill you!" Snower cried.

She swiped his hand to the side, and sent the clones flying from a small Ki wave. Meanwhile, Yin kept shooting her high pressure water beams at the clones, but she was running low on water. A clone grabbed her tentacle, so Yin spun around to dislodge him, and ended up getting his tentacles tied in a knot. Poor girl...

Stitch had his hands full with a few clones, and ended up surrounded by four of them that were armed with plasma blasters. Angel, a pink female experiment with long antennae saw this, and gasped in fear for her boyfriend.

"Boojiboo!" Angel cried in fear.

Just as the Leroys were about to shoot, Angel attacked. She was surprisingly adept at martial arts combat, and dispatched the clones quickly. When she was done, she faced Stitch, and blew him a kiss.

"Taka boojiboo! **RAWR!** " Stitch thanked before rushing back into battle.

Hamsterviel peeked out from the chairs he was hiding behind so he could watch the fight without getting caught in the crossfire. Three of Stitch's cousins who were not made for combat were running from a large group of clones. They ran past Reuben who was tossing sandwiches on the ground like banana peels. They served their purpose in tripping up a few clones, and a few clones got their heads/butts stuck in mustard barrels.

An experiment that looked like a cross between a porcupine and a raccoon shot some of his quills at a Leroy clone. The quills stabbed him in the butt, and turned him stupid in the process. Another Leroy threw an experiment that had a boomerang for a head, but when he turned around he got hit in the back of the head by the little boomeranger. Another experiment that had a long tail with a baby rattle at the end shook the end of his tail releasing a pink dust cloud over three Leroys. The dust actually reversed their age until they were babies. _**(D'awwww!)**_

An electrical experiment shot a blast of lightning at some of the Leroys. One clone was about to attack Gigi and Myrtle, but an experiment that looked like yellow hairball with long, scissor like claws appeared next to him. Faster than you can blink, the little hairball had cut off most of that Leroy's fur! It left the bottom half looking like a pair of boxer shorts, which was both hilarious and embarrassing. The clone covered himself up, and scooted off the screen as he laughed in embarrassment.

"Nice one, cousin!" Gigi said.

"You... Can talk?!" Myrtle asked.

A clone shot a plasma blast right in Myrtle's direction.

 **"Look out!"** Gigi cried, pushing her owner out of the way.

Unfortunately, the blast hit another one of Stitch's cousins.

"Clyde!" Bonnie cried in worry.

"There's too many of 'em!" Clyde said in pain and hopelessness.

One by one, Stitch's cousins were being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers that the Leroy clones had on their side. Snower had to retreat and meet up with the others, but Stitch was now facing off against the original Leroy.

"Choobi cheeba!" Stitch said in challenge.

"Nala queesta!" Leroy responded as he and Stitch began their fight.

Since Leroy was pretty much an evil version of Stitch, the two were having a hard time trying to overpower each other. They ripped bits of fur out of each other from their fight, but Stitch finally managed to grab Leroy by his foot, and throw him right into a nearby outhouse. Leroy came out of there soaking wet. Most likely from toilet water. Stitch started to laugh his stubby tail off, until he noticed he was surrounded by at least fifty Leroy clones. And each one was armed with a loaded plasma blaster.

"Uh oh!" Stitch said.

The Leroys opened fire on Stitch, and the resulting explosion sent him flying and screaming all the way to the other side of the stadium. He hit his head on the wall, landing right where Lilo and the others had regrouped. Ben had changed back to his human form, and was recovering from his own fight.

"Ow, my head!" Stitch whined, holding his noggin.

Lilo looked out from their hiding place to see that all of the other experiments were still fighting. However, they were now losing this fight. There were just too many Leroy clones on the tyrant Gerbil's side!

"Jumba, a little evil genius help here?" Lilo asked.

"FEH! If Jumba was REAL evil genius, he would've programmed shut off switch into original Leroy." Jumba said before he realized something. "WAIT! Jumba IS evil genius! Hawaiian folksy folk music is tied into synapse matrix. If Leroy is hearing Aloha OE, he is shutting down like a car wash in a rain storm!"

"Will it shut 'em ALL down?" Ben asked.

"Ha ha... I don't know." Jumba said bluntly.

Suddenly, a ghostly experiment known as Phantasmo flew past them with a Leroy clone shooting at him. But when Stitch looked in the direction his cousin flew off in, he got an idea.

"IH! IH!" Stitch said, pointing at a nearby concert stage.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Lilo asked Stitch and Ben.

"Oh yeah! What about you, Stitch?" Ben answered/asked.

"Rock n' Roll, baby!" Stitch replied, doing a windmill on an air guitar.

While backstage, everyone was getting ready to put their plan into action. Lilo had turned on some equipment, and was giving out assignments.

"Jumba, SOUND!" Lilo ordered.

"Cranking up to evil eleven!" Jumba informed.

"Pleakley, LIGHTS!" Lilo ordered.

Pleakley turned on an LED light, but it was facing backwards and shone in his face.

"BRIGHT! Very bright!" Pleakley said, temporarily blinded by such harsh light.

"GANTU!" Lilo said.

Gantu stood awaiting orders, and Lilo managed to come up with something.

"Uhhhh... Fireworks?" Lilo asked, pointing at Gantu's plasma gun.

Gantu took his gun out of its holster, and aimed at the sky.

"Gladly!" Gantu replied.

The other experiments were still locked in heated combat, when suddenly bright green plasma blasts exploded in the air taking the shape of hibiscus flowers before dissipating. These explosions caught the attention of the experiments, and the clones, causing the fighting to cease. The lights shone on the stage, and Stitch was raised up on a podium to the center stage. He was dressed up like Elvis Presley, complete with wig and electric guitar. Stitch cleared his throat as he got ready to play.

 **"ALOHA COUSINS!"** Stitch yelled into the mic.

He took out his guitar, and started strumming a little. It was all going well... Until a string snapped.

"Choota!" Stitch said.

He quickly replaced the broken guitar string with a new one, and started to play again.

 _ **Stitch:** Aloha OE, Aloha OE, _

_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo!_

 _One fond embrace, a hoi ae au!_

 _Until we meet again! Ah ha ha ha!_

As Stitch sang, the Leroys were beginning to give off electrical sparks and their eyes glowed bright green, showing that their systems were shutting down. Soon Lilo, Reuben and Ben were raised up to the stage as they joined in on the song. Lilo was playing an ukulele, Reuben had a saxophone, and Ben was backing them up on an electric bass guitar.

 _ **Lilo:** Aloha OE~_

 _ **Reuben:** Aloha OE~_

 _ **Lilo, Reuben and Ben:** E ke onaona noho i ka lipo!_

 _ **All four:** One fond embrace, a hoi ae au! _

_Until we meet again!_

 _Awesome Rock n' Roll Saxophone Solo_

The song was doing its job perfectly. As they sang more and more Leroy clones fell to the ground having been shut down.

"It's working! Aloha totally rocks!" Lilo said, still playing her ukulele.

"You can say that again, Lilo!" Ben agreed.

Our heroes continued to play their song, and more of the clones shut down from the song. Soon they all fell until only the original was left standing. The original's eyes glowed green, and he was shocked by the fail safe system, until he fell on his back shut down.

 **"Not my original Leroy!"** Hamsterviel yelled in outrage.

That's when he saw something very scary. All six hundred and twenty four other experiments gathered in front of him. And boy did they look PISSED. The curtains on the stage rose to reveal some of Stitch's other cousins playing various instruments as our heroes finished up the song.

 _ **Ben, Stitch, Reuben, and Lilo:** Aloha OE, Aloha OE. _

_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo._

 _( **Hamsterviel:** I am not beachball like, I am HAMSTER like!)_

 _ **Ben, Stitch, Reuben, and Lilo:** One fond embrace, a hoi ae au! _

_Until we meet again!~_

 _**S**_ _ **titch:** Tooki ba waba!_

 _ **All four:** Until we meet again!~_

 _ **Reuben:** Yeah! Sing it, cousin!_

 _ **All four:** Until we meet again!~~~_

 _ **Stitch** : ALOHA!_

 _Ending Instrumental_

When they finished the song, the crowd was going absolutely nuts! Gantu lit the sky up with a finale of fireworks, and the experiments were returned to their homes. But three days later, Ben and the gang had been called before the galactic council. The grand council woman now stood at her rightful place.

"It is with great joy that I retake my position as head of the Galactic Council. And with even greater joy that we once again honor our greatest heroes! As well as a new hero who aided them in this most fearsome of battles!" The grand councilwoman announced.

This announcement was met with thunderous applause from the many aliens that had gathered there.

"How can we ever repay you all? Especially you, Lilo. And captain Stitch." The grand council woman asked.

"No captain... Just Stitch." Stitch requested.

"Am I correct in assuming that you wish to resign from being captain of the Galactic Armada?" The grand council woman asked in surprise.

"Yes please. Stitch has found one place he truly belongs. On Earth... With Lilo!" Stitch explained.

Lilo smiled brightly, and hugged her long time friend. Ben smiled at the heartwarming scene, as did Jumba and Pleakley.

"That being the case," said the grand councilwoman. "Mister Gantu, would you be interested in resuming your role as captain of the Galactic Armada?"

Gantu could barely believe his ears. Ever since he'd been retired six years ago, he's wanted to get his old job back. And now he was being offered a chance.

 **"WOULD I?!** *Ahem* Uh, I mean, yes. On one condition." Gantu said.

"Condition?" The grand council woman asked.

"I'd like to request to have experiment number 625, *ahem*, I mean Reuben, as my galley officer." Gantu requested.

"No foolin'?" Reuben asked.

"I've grown rather fond of your egg salad." Gantu said to the experiment.

"Granted. And the rest of you?" She asked Jumba and Pleakley.

"Ehhh, Jumba is also wishing to return to Earth as well." Jumba said while handing the grand councilwoman the key to his lab.

"You would?! But what about your lab?" Pleakley asked, astonished by what his friend had said.

"Jumba is finally realizing… Ohana is more important than evil genius laboratory." Jumba explained.

Pleakley removed the graduates cap he was wearing.

"Well I suppose I don't need a non-teaching teaching job…" Pleakley said.

"Your point being…?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"CRAZY HEAD! I WANNA GO HOME!" Pleakley all but shouted.

"That's all I want too. To go home. With my ohana." Lilo agreed.

The grand council woman smiled at them. But suddenly in a flash of light, Kami appeared. The guards all aimed their plasma cannons at her thinking that she was hostile, but Ben stopped them.

 **"Don't shoot! She's not an enemy!"** Ben yelled.

The grand council woman waved off her guards. Reluctantly, they obeyed the command.

"Well done, Ben. You have completed your mission in this world." Kami said.

Lilo and the others weren't all that surprised. Ben had told them about what happened in his world, and they were both shocked and upset. Ben had their full support for this mission.

"It is time to move on to the next world that you will be traversing to." Kami said.

"Before I go," Ben looked at Lilo and the others. "There's just one more thing I have to take care of."

* * *

 _ *****At Lilo's House*****_

* * *

"Bigger smile, Stitch." Lilo said, as she got ready to take a picture for her log book. "A little closer to Nani, David. Stand a little straighter, Ben."

Myrtle and Gigi walked up to where Lilo had positioned her camera.

"Myrtle?" Lilo asked, wondering why she was here.

"I still think you're weird, but… Gigi said she likes being part of an ohana." Myrtle said, walking over to the others so she and Gigi could be in the picture.

Lilo gave a knowing smile, but dropped it for now. There were more pressing matters to attend to. Lilo set the timer, and ran over to stand in front of Ben, and next to Stitch.

"Okay everybody! The last picture in my logbook… A group shot! The whole ohana!" Lilo called.

It was revealed that all six hundred and twenty six experiments, plus Gantu, were gonna be in this picture.

"Everybody say… ALO-HA!" Lilo instructed.

"ALO-HA!" said everyone as the picture was taken.

* * *

 _ **Translation: You know, I had a nightmare once. I was supposed to study for a test about spaghetti, but I didn't study spaghetti, I studied rigatoni. And I was late for class, and I was naked, I fell off a cliff and I tried to scream, but I couldn't-**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, so here are some of the worlds I've decided that Ben will be traveling to.**_

 _ **Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, and Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

 _ **I'll get back to you on the harem detail later on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, here's my current harem list for Ben. This is current, so it'll be a little bit before I finalize everything.**_

* * *

 _ **DBZ: Bulma and Launch (She doesn't get any love in DBZ stories and stopped appearing after the events of Dragonball. What the heck, Toriyama?!)**_

 _ **Danny Phantom: Desiree**_

 _ **Cross Ange: Angelise Mitsurugi**_

 _ **Digimon: LadyDevimon**_

 _ **Also, here's some answers to a few reviews I got last chapter.**_

* * *

 _alvaradoluis1892:_ _ **I'll think about it. I haven't decided on all the worlds Ben will go to yet, so there's a chance he'll go there.**_

 _Guest (Johnathen):_ _ **I'm afraid Ben will not be going to Ninjago. I'm not a big fan of these new Lego franchises. I prefer classic Bionicle.**_

 _God of the Challenge:_ _ **A very good suggestion, but I don't know about sending Ben to the Power Rangers universe. He'll see enough flamboyance from the Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armored Squadron.**_

* * *

 _ **Well, that takes care of that. Now let's move on to the story at hand. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because It's going to follow closely with one of my other stories: Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody.**_

* * *

 _ **Warriors of Saiyan and Demon!**_

* * *

Walking in the space between Dimensions, Ben was awaiting Kami's next order. His mission in Lilo and Stitch's world, World 265-47.6 and a half, was now complete. He'd also be getting a couple of new traveling companions from different worlds very soon, so he'd need to be prepared. First impressions are very important, after all.

But while he was waiting, Ben decided to scroll through his aliens and see what else he has. So far, he's only used Snower, and that alone had so much power at his disposal! It was almost addicting!

" _Just what else do I have here? And what kinds of powers do they have?"_ Ben mentally asked himself.

He shut off the Ring of Heaven as a flash of light made itself known. Standing there in all her regal glory was Kami herself! But there were two other individuals with her. Both of which were women.

As Ben got a good look at them, he could tell that they definitely weren't from his universe. One of them was a buxom woman with long black hair and green skin. Her visible eye was red, and she had purple lipstick on her full lips. She was dressed in a blue Arabian harem dancer's outfit, but in place of legs she has a genie tail.

The other woman looked like she was about sixteen years old. Her hair was a golden blonde color that went to above her shoulders, and her eyes were as red as a pair of rubies. Her skin was a fair color, and she was garbed in a white dress. But Ben's attention was caught mostly from the look in her eyes. They were full of anger, hate, mistrust and caution. Whatever happened to her must've been traumatizing.

"You have done well on your first mission, Ben. But now is the time for you to leave for your next mission. And to complete this mission, you will need help. That's where these two lovely ladies come in." Kami said.

"Yes, Kami-Sama. But who… are these two, exactly?" Ben asked.

Kami just gave a sad smile as she gestured to the green skinned Arabian beauty.

"This is Desiree. She is the ghost of a harem dancer from Arabia who was exiled by the Sultan's jealous wife. When she died, she was turned into a genie ghost before she could pass on and is now forced to grant double edged wishes. As a result, she has grown very cold towards men, who used her powers to get what they wanted in life before casting her aside like a wad of used chewing gum!" Kami explained.

She then gestured to the blonde woman, who was busy glaring at the space around her.

"This young lady is known as Angelise Mitsurugi. She was once the princess of her kingdom before being caught in an incident that forced her to be turned into a warrior. But that is not my story to tell. She will tell you the full story when she is ready." Kami said.

"Which will be never…!" Angelise muttered.

Kami sighed, but did nothing. She knew that both of these girls had painful experiences in their past lives, and felt as though Ben would be the one to heal their aching hearts.

"Anyway, allow me to inform you about your next mission."

This caused all three of them to pay attention to the goddess before them. Angelise may be very prideful, currently, but she wasn't so prideful as to think that she was above a God's authority.

With a wave of her hand, Kami opened up a portal to yet another world. But unlike the portal that lead to the previous world, all that could be seen in this portal was a bunch of blue zeroes and ones that made up random barcodes like data. It was really quite strange to the three of them.

"The world you three are traveling to now is a place known as the Digi-World. It is a realm where data has been gifted with life all it's own in the form of creatures called Digital Monsters, or Digimon. Currently, seven children have been selected by a demigod known as Gennai, and have been transported to the Digi-World in order to prevent a great cataclysm from destroying both their world's! But after talking it over with Gennai, we've decided that they're going to need help. That's where you three come in."

As Kami explained everything, she opened up a second portal that showed the shadows of two people who were definitely not earthlings.

"You three shall also become Digidestined and help save the Digi-World. Your Digimon partners have been selected by five ultra powerful Digimon known as the Digimon Sovereign, and they await you in Digi-World."

 **"But before you go, there's something that we must discuss."**

Out of the second portal walked two strange beings. One of them looked a lot like the species of the transformation that Ben calls Snower. But there are several differences. For one thing, he's far taller and much more masculine than Snower, and his skin is a dark purple color and lacks any tribal markings. He has a white bio-armor that has several blue bio-gems in the arms and legs. There also appears to be a white stinger at the end of his tail. His abdominal armor has these hoop-like parts at the shoulders with a few spikes jutting out of the back. He's also got these blade protrusions sticking out of the armor on his arms, and the armor on his head has four spikes that almost form a crown with a single blue bio-gem in the center. Most of his face is covered by a white vizier, leaving only his red eyes visible.

All in all, this guy looks like someone you should NEVER trifle with, lest you want to die young!

The second individual, however, did not appear as threatening as the other one. Of course, that's pretty easy to accomplish when you look like you're almost completely human.

This guy looked mostly like a human, only he has a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist. He has black hair that spikes wildly around with two spikes forming a pair of devil horns on his head. His skin was quite pale, and he too has his fair share of muscle. He was wearing a strange purplish blue and black armor that consisted of a pair of gauntlets, shoes, and a battle jacket that has a pair of shoulder pads and three flaps that go around the front. Two of which seem to act as thigh guards. He also wears what looks like a pair of black wrestling trunks and a device with a red lense over one eye.

They both radiated power that put both Desiree and Angelise on edge.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Angelise demanded.

The humanoid man looked at her and gave her a smile that was most reassuring, despite his threatening appearance.

"My name is Turles. I am a low class warrior of the Saiyan race, but I've begun to train so hard that my power has risen above what most would think it is!"

 **"And I am Cooler. A member of the Frost Demon Royal Family, and the one unfortunate enough to be the older brother to that little pest known as Frieza. And we have been brought here for the sole purpose of helping you both. Desiree. Angelise."**

Naturally, both women and even Ben were skeptical about those claims.

"How do we know you have no ulterior motives? No desire to capture us and use us as everyone else has before?" Desiree asked.

"Because, Desiree, we both know what it's like to be outcasts. I am a low class Saiyan, considered to not even above the dirt on an elite warrior's shoes! And yet I have risen above the simple ranking system that has been used by Saiyans for nearly a millennia! And this reflects your truest heart's desires, Desiree." Turles said.

He walked towards the Genie ghost and extended his hand to her.

"With Kami's permission, I hereby bestow my power to you and restore that which was taken from you all those years ago!" Turles declared.

Desiree looked confused at this declaration. That which was taken from her? The only thing that was ever taken from her was…

Her eyes widened as she realized what Turles meant.

"That's right. This procedure will not only grant you great power, but it will also restore you to life! You will breathe the breath of Life once again!" Turles proclaimed. "All you need to do to accept my power… is take hold of my hand."

Desiree didn't even hesitate in her decision. She immediately took hold of Turles' hand and was engulfed in an outline of red Ki. The same energy was flowing out of Turles as Kami began to recite the ancient Japanese script needed for the ritual as runes began to circle the Saiyan and the genie.

"Niku kara nikutai e, nikutai kara nikutai e! Ubawa reta mono o gen ni modoshi, kono tamashī ni futatabi seimei o motarashimasu!"

With a brilliant flash of red light, the ritual began to complete itself. It was so bright, Ben was forced to shield his eyes or risk going blind due to the intensity! And Cooler and Angelise weren't doing much better either! But after a brief moment, there was an even brighter flash of light as the runes were absorbed, completing the ritual.

As the light died down, Turles was nowhere to be seen. But Desiree was an entirely different story. No longer was she a ghost, but real flesh and blood once again! Her once green skin was now a rich chocolate brown like someone who was born in a warm climate. Her midnight black hair fell freely down her back and now seemed to spike up a bit at the ends with a single spiky bang covering her right eye. Her visible eye opened to reveal that they were now a beautiful obsidian black. While Angelise had seen more beautiful colors herself, even she was amazed by the clarity in the eye. In fact, Desiree seemed to have been reverted to a younger age during the ritual, as she now looked about eighteen years old. And just like Turles, she too now sported a brown monkey tail that swayed freely behind her. As for clothing? She was now wearing a more feminine version of the clothes Turles was wearing before, revealing that her genie tail has reverted to a pair of legs that were long and yet had strength to them like a professional dancer.

Desiree took a moment to look herself over and was amazed. She took a deep breath and sighed in satisfaction. She really is flesh and blood once again.

"Thank you, Turles. Wherever you are now."

No one else but Kami heard it, but Desiree could hear two faint words from Turles.

 _"You're welcome."_

With that ritual complete, Cooler walked up to Angelise and stood a few paces apart from her. The two just stared into each other's eyes, no words needing to be exchanged as they silently agreed.

Angelise placed her hand upon Cooler's chest as he began to power up.

 **"Good luck out there, kid."**

"Thank you… Cooler."

 **"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Cooler was engulfed in a blinding pinkish purple aura that began to travel into Angelise. Over the course of five minutes, which seemed longer to everyone watching, Cooler's body disappeared as his power became Angelise's. When it was over, Angelise had also changed.

No longer was she fully human. She still had her looks, but now she sported a long slender lizard tail. There were also these two red tear lines on her face, and in her forearms and forelegs there was a single maroon colored bio-gem. Angelise's reaction to this was a bit different than Desiree's own.

"Unreal…! My gosh…! This is amazing! I FEEL INCREDIBLE!" shouted Angelise. " **YES! YES! YES! YES! I CAN WIN! I FEEL GREAT! I! CAN! DO! THIS! YEAH-"**

 ** _"What're you doing?"_**

"I, I, uh… nothing." Angelise said, startled when she heard Cooler's voice.

 _ **"Really? Because it looked like you were chanting to yourself."**_

"...Are you in my head?!" Angelise asked.

 _ **"Yup. But don't worry. Supposedly, I should fade away into your subconscious. Sooner or later."**_

"Okay, so what now?" Angelise asked, still a bit freaked out.

 _ **"** **By my estimation, this fusion should give you just enough power to destroy those fools in your own universe and restore true balance to it!"**_

"And…?"

 _ **"** **Well, let me put this in a way that you'll comprehend. YOU CAN WIN! YOU FEEL GREAT! YOU! CAN! DO! THIS!"**_

"OH, HA HA!"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Ben asked.

That snapped the girl back to reality. In all the excitement, she'd completely forgotten that she was not alone. She crossed her arms and said "No reason, now when do we leave?" with an embarrassed blush.

Kami just smiled and shook her head. It would take Cooler a lot longer to fade than Angela thought it would. Hopefully, he wouldn't drive her too crazy.

"You leave right now. Just step through the portal, and you will instantly be transported to the Digi-World to begin your mission." Kami said.

The three new warriors nodded and bowed to the goddess before stepping through the portal. Something told Ben that this would be one of his tougher missions. As with it would come something REALLY scary.

 ** _*DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!*_**

Parenthood…!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Translation: From flesh into spirit, now spirit into flesh! Restore what was taken, and bring life to this spirit once again! (Google translate)**_

 _ **Also, I've set up a poll for Desiree and Angela's Digimon partners. Be sure to vote on that, as it will help the story along greatly! See ya next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, y'all! Back again, and I just wanted to say that I'm kinda disappointed. I only got like two reviews for my newest chapter of The Book of Digimon. So, I'd like to ask if you guys would kindly go and review that chapter after you review for this one, that would make my day! You know how much we authors love those reviews. And on a side note, I got one of the girls names wrong last chapter. I'll be correcting that later.**_

 _ **Anyway, I think I've kept you all long enough. Enjoy the new chapter, leave a review, and please don't forget to review chapter 4 of The Book of Digimon. Now like Ryan Reynolds-Senpai once said…**_

 _ **MAXIMUM EFFORT!**_

 _ **Ginyu: Hey, can I do my famous Dance of the Disclaimer?**_

 _ **Me: Sounds entertaining… proceed.**_

 _ **Ginyu: Thanks boss! *While dancing* The following is a non-profit fan based Fan fiction! Ben 10 and all related characters are owned by Cartoon Network and Man of Action! And all other franchises used in this story belong to their respective owners!**_

* * *

 _ **Armor Digidestined! - The Terror of the Savage Kuwagamon!**_

* * *

As Ben and company stepped out of the portal to the Digital World, they took a moment to take in their surroundings. They were actually quite surprised.

"Wow, who is the decorator around here? I mean this is fantastic!" Ben said.

"Indeed, it's quite beautiful!" Desiree added.

"Yes… I can feel it…! This is like home to me!" Angelise said. "I can finally gaze upon Digi-World and its beauty! The tropical trees, the lush green fields, the untainted soil, the crystal clear waters, the… GOD, THIS IS BORING!"

Angelise tilted her head back and sighed after her outburst.

"No wonder I feel at home." Angelise said.

"Wow, Angelise, I didn't think you'd have an outburst like that so soon into getting here."

Hearing the voice, Angelise and company turned around to face a nearby bush and saw three strange looking creatures, that they assumed to be Digimon, crawl out. Well, not really crawl. More like… stumble and hop.

The first Digimon looks kind of like a miniature bird. It has small pink feathers growing closely packed on its body, and unusually for an In-Training Digimon, it has wings. Its most charming feature is the feather ornament attached to its head.

The next Digimon is a pale yellow Digimon with beady black eyes and looks kind of like an amphibian. It also has ear-like branchia growing from both sides of its head.

The final Digimon is a Baby Dragon looking Digimon with light blue and white skin, a small tail, horn-like protrusions that might be its ears, red eyes and stumpy arms and legs.

"Yay, they're finally here!" cheered the blue dragon.

It leapt into Ben's arms, startling our hero while the same could be said for Angelise and Desiree as the bird and amphibian hopped into their arms respectively.

"Whoa there, what's going on?" Ben asked. "Who are you guys?"

"We're your partners assigned to you by Kami herself! My name's DemiVeemon, but just call me DemiVeemon." said the little dragon.

"And I'm your partner, Mistress Angelise. My name is Poromon." added the bird.

Angelise just stared at Poromon for a few minutes, not really doing anything. She didn't even blink. It seemed as though she was going to have a mental breakdown or react hostilely.

Until… anime stars appeared in her eyes.

"KAWAII! YOU ARE JUST THE MOST ADORABLE THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" squealed Angelise as she hugged Poromon closer.

Ben and Desiree released breaths that they didn't know they were holding. But at least they know that Angelise wasn't going to react violently towards her Digimon. And with that little moment of tension dead and buried, Desiree looked at the little Digimon currently cuddled up in her arms.

"And I suppose that you are my partner?" she asked.

"Yup! I'm Upamon, good to finally meet you!" responded the pale yellow amphibian.

"Okay, so you guys are our partners. But how did Kami get in contact with you guys?" Ben asked.

But Desiree quickly turned around as her scouter detected something.

"Hold that thought! My Scouter has found something in that direction!" Desiree warned.

Ben and Angelise lightly tightened their grip on DemiVeemon and Poromon and followed Desiree to another bush. They peered through and saw exactly what was going on on the other side. Although it was not what anyone was expecting.

* * *

 _ **Angelise's POV.**_

* * *

To my surprise, there was a kid laying unconscious on the ground! This kid was a boy with lightly tanned skin, wild spiky brown hair, and he's wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead. He also wears a blue shirt with an orange star on each sleeve, a yellow undershirt that can be seen poking out from the bottom of his blue shirt, a pair of brown shorts, baggy socks, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of sneakers.

However, he had a different creature sitting on his chest. It looked to be nothing more than a pink blob with long, wavy ears, big red eyes, and a mouth that has a few sharp teeth sticking out in various areas. This one spoke in a voice that was clearly male in origin, and his body is quite similar to Poromon and Upamon in design.

"Tai? Yoo hoo, Tai?" the pink thing called.

"Yeah, I'm okay." the now named Tai said as he woke up.

He opened his eyes to reveal that they were a rich brown color. But as soon as he saw the pink thing staring at him, I got a strange need to plug my ears.

The boy screamed and backed up a few feet before standing up in fear of the creature. But with these guys, I could sense that there was nothing to be afraid of by using my Ki. In fact, I didn't even know I COULD do that!

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EAT CAMP FOOD!" Tai proclaimed.

The pink blob started bouncing up to Tai, obviously very excited about something.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid, Tai. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" he said to the still freaked out youngling in front of me.

"Uh, just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" Tai asked.

His question didn't seem to deter the little guy, as his smile never left his face… body…? Uh… whatever he has.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you."

Tai yelped as the little guy leapt into his hands.

"Waiting for me?!" Tai inquired.

"My name's Koromon, and we're partners!"

"Koromon. And that means… talking head?" Tai asked, having calmed down a bit.

Koromon seemed to merely nod before speaking again.

"Hm. It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai."

"So what did you mean by partners? And how did you know my name?" Tai asked.

I wanted to go out there and try to help the kid. I could sense that he's what's called a Norma in my old world. God, I hope I never have to return to that hell again!

" _ **Yeah. If you did, you'd probably destroy it the first chance you get."**_ Cooler said from within my head.

" _Please tell me these conversations aren't gonna become a thing."_ I mentally pleaded to him.

" _ **Probably. But come on, isn't this better than possibly being stuck with no one to talk to if you and the others get separated?"**_

" _Your ways of persuasion through the use of sound logic are simply uncanny."_

"Tai, is that you?"

Tai turned around, while the rest of us looked in our peripheral vision, to see a new kid show up. He looked like he was around the same age as Tai, but he had spiky auburn colored hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He also wears an orange button up shirt, and a pair of green cargo shorts.

"Izzy? You're here too?" Tai asked.

"That's right. And I have this pink thing following me." Izzy said.

That's when another creature walked… crawled…? Out from the bushes next to the child. It too had a pink body, only it had big brown eyes, and a pair of arms with three, brown, stumpy fingers at the ends. It spoke up in a squeaky male voice.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?"

The sudden appearance of another Digimon startled Tai into flailing his arms around as he freaked out again. In the process he accidentally dropped Koromon, who bounced along harmlessly on the ground.

"ANOTHER ONE?! What ARE they?!"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually."

"I believe that those remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Izzy hypothesized. "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

Camp brochure? Did this Demi-god that Kami told us about choose a bunch of campers to protect the Digi-World? What a STUPID idea!

"Ya think? It's weird." Tai added.

"The vegetation seems lush, although the soil is quite common." Izzy said, reporting his findings.

He must have taken a soil sample earlier.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon said.

"That's right, Tai. You're in the Digi-World!" Koromon added.

I scratched my head when Koromon said that. He acts as though these children are completely unaware of their mission here. And wouldn't you know, Tai and Izzy still didn't seem all that convinced.

"And just where is the Digi-World?" Tai asked.

"Well, I don't care so much where it is. I want to know WHAT it is." Izzy said.

"I guess I'll just have to take a look for myself." Tai added.

* * *

 _ **Tai's POV.**_

* * *

I climbed up to the top of the tallest tree I could find and sat on a branch that looked strong enough to support my weight. I've gotta figure out where we are, and find the others.

I reached into my pocket, and took out my mini telescope. I put it to my eye, and started looking for any landmarks that I might recognize. But what I saw really threw me for a loop.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite isn't anywhere near the ocean. And I don't remember those mountains being there." I say to myself. "Hmmm, something tells me a compass isn't going to help much."

As I kept looking around, the little pink guy from earlier climbed up using his ears and sat on the branch next to me.

"Hey, Tai, what do ya see?" Koromon asked.

"Nothing I recognize…" I say back when something catches my eye. "Huh? Wait, what's that?"

It looks like a giant red and green kuwagata beetle with four arms, two legs, and a massive pair of pincers flying through the sky. It looped around and started flying in mine and Little Guy's direction.

"Look at that! It's some kind of giant, red beetle. And it's flying right at us!"

I took my telescope off of my eye and saw that the beetle was a lot closer than I thought. The little guy and I ducked down on our respective branches just in time for the top half of the tree to get sliced off by a pincer. The others down on the ground were sent into a major panic from the initial attack.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

"I can't watch! That is seriously one bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon said.

"That's just great." Izzy said sarcastically.

The beetle came back around to attack again.

"Watch out!" Koromon exclaimed. "His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!"

"Who needs a gardener?" Tai asked.

Koromon jumped off his branch, and fired pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. It him right in the face, knocking him off course slightly. Kuwagamon still hit the tree, knocking Tai off of it. Even Koromon was clipped by Kuwagamon. Tai took quite a fall, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Tai, you ok?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I have had better days." Tai said.

That was when Koromon bounced in front of them, groaning in pain from being hit by Kuwagamon.

"Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size." Tai said, once he got to him. "What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me."

"You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai said.

Koromon smiled bashfully at the praise.

"It was nothing." Koromon said.

"Tai, he's heading this way again!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh dear oh dear, quickly everyone, this way!" Motimon said, leading the others to safety.

"Come on!" Tai said, with Izzy right behind them.

They ran as fast as they could, but Kuwagamon was hot on their trail. And somewhere along the way, Ben and his entourage had joined them and were also running from Kuwagamon.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Tai asked while running.

"We'll explain later! Right now, we need to outrun bug juice back there!" Desiree replied.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs you people are awfully slow!" Motimon said.

Motimon stopped in front of a tree.

"Inside this tree!" he said, before he jumped inside of it.

Tai and Izzy hesitated, but decided to follow Motimon. Ben was in the same boat with Desiree and Angelise, but gritted his teeth and dragged them into the tree. Desiree by the arm, and Angelise by the tail. When they got inside, they saw the inside looked like it was made of metal.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree silly." Motimon said.

Kuwagamon roared as he flew through the forest, looking for his prey. Everyone kept their heads down and waited. They figured that if they stayed quite, Kuwagamon would lose interest and fly away. Sure enough, the sound of the giant bug's buzzing wings faded out.

* * *

 _ **Angelise's POV.**_

* * *

"All clear! You all can come out now." Says a new voice that clearly belonged to a girl.

We walked out of the tree to see a girl who looked about Tai's age. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and reddish orange hair. She was wearing a strange looking blue hat, a yellow tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a pair of red gloves.

"Sora!" Tai said, relieved to see a friend. "We were just setting up a trap for that big bug."

"So I'd hiding in a tree is your idea of setting a trap?" Ben quipped.

That's when we noticed another one of those odd creatures by Sora's feet. It was also pink, but it was a few shades darker than Koromon or Motimon. It had blue leaves and a red stem on its head, green eyes, and a slight beak.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." it greeted in a female voice.

"Everyone, meet Yokomon - my own personal something or other." Sora introduced.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai said.

"Now, Tai, be nice." I scolded.

"Must be another one of them. Whatever they are." Izzy said.

We looked back towards DemiVeemon, Poromon and Upamon as the went to join their friends. That's when I felt a major migraine coming on. ANOTHER Digimon showed up! This one was a very pale pink color with beady, black eyes, long wavy ears, and the body type of a guinea pig. It also had two small canines poking out of its upper lip.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy said.

"Yeah they are!" Ben added.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." It introduced in a male voice before turning to the trees. "Hey, TK, over here!"

"Coming!" replied the voice of a small child.

Two new boys came running out from the trees. One of them was obviously the youngest in the group, looking to be about six or seven years old. He had light skin, short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

The older boy looked like he was around Tai and Sora's age. He has spiky blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes with gray soles. Held under his arm was a small creature that looked like an earless, orange furred ape head with red eyes, and a big, black horn sticking out of the top of his head… Body…? Oh, forget it!

"Tokomon, there you are!" said the little boy.

"TK!" called the older boy.

"Hey, Matt, you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." the older blonde answered.

"No, he means that creature under your arm." Desiree elaborated.

Matt looked at the little guy.

"Oh, t-this guy? Well, uh…"

"Hello. You appear pleasant." the little guy said. "Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you."

While TK and Tokomon were cuddling like the children they were, I was busy trying to make sense of how I would be of any help in completing a mission like this one. But I was far too distracted by a screaming, blue haired, glasses wearing boy who was running right towards us. And Tai seemed to know who this is.

"Joe?" asked Tai.

I can tell he's a bit freaked out by this new kid's behavior. Not that I blame him.

Now that I look closer, I see yet another Digimon was floating along right behind Joe. It resembled a blue eyed, grey skinned plesiosaur hatchling with only the front flippers, a shorter neck, and a strange, orange hair on its head.

 **"Help me! This thing…! This thing…! It won't leave me alone!"** Joe cried, stopping in front of us.

"Hey, who you calling a thing?" the creature asked as he perched on Joe's shoulder. "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."

Joe started freaking out again after Bukamon introduced himself and looked helplessly at our gathered group. And obviously, he was oblivious as to how they could be so calm, given the situation.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Can't you see this creature hanging off of me? And who are those people with you?! And why do the girls have tails?!" Joe asked.

Wow, and here I thought nobody would notice mine and Desiree's tails. Either most of these kids were just too scared to notice, or they just need glasses. He looked down, and noticed the other Digimon by our feet. No one was really surprised by the child's freak out.

"They're everywhere! What are they?!" Joe demanded to know.

Bukamon floated down to join his friends, as he started them off.

"We're -"

"- Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They exclaimed all at once.

Now this REALLY shocked the children. Honestly, I don't blame them. I'd probably act the same if I hadn't seen and fought stranger.

"Digital MONSTERS?" Tai asked.

"Yes, Digimon!" They replied back.

"Why does that name sound like something out of a children's anime show?" Ben asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ben." Desiree said before asking "What's anime?"

"We'll tell you about it later. But to answer one of your questions, Joe, we were also transported here like you all were. My name is Angelise Misurugi."

"I am Desiree, and it is a pleasure to meet you all." said the now Saiyan woman.

"And I'm Ben Tennyson. Just call me Ben. Anyways, you all said that you're Digimon, right?"

"That's right, Ben, but we're not just Digital Monsters! We're much more than that!" Koromon replied. "We're kinda cute."

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon said.

"We can be funny." Bukamon added, laughing at the end.

"And adorable." Tokomon said.

"Some of us can bring you good luck!" DemiVeemon added.

"We can also fly!" Poromon said.

"We can also be really, really, really bouncy!" Upamon giggled as he bounced around.

His antics made me Desiree giggle while Ben offered an amused smile. His antics even helped the ever skittish Joe calm down somewhat.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora said.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai continued.

"No autographs, please." Matt said.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said.

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh…"

"TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look."

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"What happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now now, her name is Mimi." Tai chided.

"Perhaps she's picking flowers, or on a nature hike." Izzy suggested.

Izzy was interrupted by a blood curdling scream piercing the air. Which was far more painful for Blake, due to her ultra sensitive hearing.

 **"AAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

"Come on!" Tai said.

"We're right behind you!" Desiree followed up.

We all ran towards where they heard the scream, knowing that we probably didn't have much time. While Desiree and I are now capable of flight to a degree, we decided against using flight, knowing that everyone else would have trouble keeping up otherwise. Well, everyone except Ben.

"Ok, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy admitted.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai called out.

Eventually, we saw a girl - who we assumed was Mimi - running for her life with a plant like creature.

Mimi is a girl with light skin, long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She mostly wears her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hair band, with long strands framing her face. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

But there was someone else with them. It was a girl who looked like she was in her late teens. She has dark skin, curly black hair that fell freely down her back, and brown eyes. But what set her apart from Mimi was the fact that she was dressed as though she was the daughter of an ancient Hawaiian chieftain.

The Digimon with her was a little white jellyfish with a face on it. Seems kind of appropriate when you think about it.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai said, trying to calm her down.

Suddenly, Desiree's Scouter beeped as it detected a familiar and very hungry entity. Even I was able to detect it!

"That isn't what she's running from. Stay here, kids!" I ordered as I ran towards the girl.

"Angelise, wait!" Tai called.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, GIRL?! DON'T JUST CHARGE IN RECKLESSLY!" Ben called after me.

That's when he and the others saw what me and Desiree had sensed. It was none other than Kuwagamon who was chasing the two girls!

"It's that big bug again!" Tai said in horror.

" **GET DOWN!"** I yelled.

Fortunately, Mimi and that strange girl did what I said and dived to the ground. Calling on my immense newfound strength, I leapt up and threw a wicked right hook at Kuwagamon, hitting him square in the face! But he proved to be far more durable than I thought, as he was only pushed back a few feet from my punch. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up!

 **"Why don't you pick on someone your own species, ya ugly lump of dung!"** I yelled.

Kuwagamon roared at me as he flew off, but I highly doubt that we've seen the last of him.

" _ **Wow, you really wounded Kuwagamon's pride!"**_

" _Oh, you're still here."_

" _ **Yeah, just been sitting here watching you run from a giant bug. Kinda bored and wishing I had something to do. You got any ideas?"**_

" _Now is not the time!"_

"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant asked in a feminine voice, proving that she's a female.

"I think so." Mimi breathed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you!"

"You doing alright, Moana?" asked the jellyfish.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." said the Hawaiian looking girl.

"Don't you worry, for Poyomon shall guard you with his life!"

Sora and Ben walked up to Mimi and Moana, and tried to calm them down.

"It's okay now." Sora said.

"Oh, Sora." Mimi said.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? You seemed to be limping when you were running from Kuwagamon." Ben asked.

Moana actually winced and began to rub her ankle. I looked and saw that there was a fresh bruise beginning to form there. She must've either tripped or got hit by debris during the attack.

"I think I twisted my ankle. It hurts a lot, and I don't think I can walk for awhile." Moana said to Ben.

What he did next doesn't surprise me in the least. He picked Moana up and started to carry her bridal style, making the girl 'eep' and blush in surprise.

"Then I'll carry you. You won't be able to get away from Kuwagamon fast enough with a twisted ankle." Ben said.

"Thank you very much, mister…"

"Just call me Ben. I'm not old enough to be called 'mister' yet."

If he's just carrying her because she's hurt… why do I feel these pangs of jealousy at Moana right now?

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

"WATCH OUT, HERE HE COMES AGAIN!" Tai informed.

And he was right. Kuwagamon apparently was very determined to get his prey. And they knew that meant them!

"RUN!" Sora shouted.

Everyone began to run for their lives as the giant, predatory beetle flew after them. Ben, Angelise and Desiree were mentally cursing themselves for not having any weapons to fight Kuwagamon with, but knew it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. Kuwagamon's exoskeleton was just way too strong!

"GET DOWN!" Matt called as he pushed TK to the ground.

Everyone else followed, allowing Kuwagamon to fly over them while cutting more trees in the process.

"Will this nightmare never end!?" Joe asked, cringing as a tree fell near him. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"I think the issue is less about getting your money back and more about staying alive!" Angelise quipped.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Ok, that does it, no more running away!" Tai exclaimed.

"I agree with Tai. That bug has attacked us for the last time!" Ben added, punching his palm in agreement.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy added.

Reluctantly, they began running again as they tried to find a way to evade Kuwagamon's continued assault. It was a little more difficult for Ben to keep up since he was carrying Moana, but he somehow managed well enough. But their run for survival came to an abrupt end when they stopped at a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked rhetorically.

Tai and Ben began to approach the edge, hoping to find a way down. Perhaps there were some vines growing on the side of the cliff that could be used as a makeshift rope ladder.

"Be careful, Tai. And you too, Ben." Sora warned.

"There's no way down." Tai reported.

"He's right. We have find another way!" Ben added.

"Another way WHERE?" Sora asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Kuwagamon burst through the underbrush! He roared as he once again missed our young heroes, and Ben immediately started dragging Tai to the others. And a good thing, too. Because Kuwagamon is circling back again!

"WATCH OUT, GUYS!" Sora shouted.

Ben may have been too busy dragging Tai to safety, but he still noticed that Koromon and DemiVeemon were bouncing to the rescue.

"Here I go!" Koromon said.

"Don't forget me!" DemiVeemon added.

They inhaled, and blew more pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. Unfortunately, like the last time, these bubbles had no effect.

"Oh no, not again!" Tai exclaimed.

Ben could only watch in horror Koromon and DemiVeemon were knocked out of the air by Kuwagamon.

 **"DIGIMON, ATTACK!"** Yokomon yelled, as each and every one of the digimon blew bubbles at Kuwagamon.

However, they were all knocked away by Kuwagamon. But this time, the attack was not in vain. Kuwagamon flew off course, and crashed into a cluster of trees. The group heard a low growling sound which they chalked up to being how Kuwagamon groans in pain.

"Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed.

All of the digimon were injured. The wounds themselves weren't fatal, but it hurt like heck.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. It's just; I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said.

"Crazy guy." Tai said.

Every member of this group rushed over to their digimon partners, worry written clearly on their faces.

"Yokomon." Sora said.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi begged.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy theorized as he picked Motimon up.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." Matt said.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe said.

"DemiVeemon, talk to me, are you alright?" Ben asked.

He couldn't live with himself if he allowed another of his friends to get hurt when he could have done something to prevent it. Though he was slightly relieved to see that DemiVeemon was the least injured out of all of them.

"I'm fine. We dragon types are made of sterner stuff." DemiVeemon replied.

"Upamon please, don't die! You've got to survive!" Desiree pleaded.

"Poromon… Why'd you do it?!" demanded an almost sobbing Angelise.

"Sorry, Angelise… but I'm not gonna let one of my friends get hurt on my watch…!" Poromon declared.

"Poyomon…! Get up, please!" Moana begged.

As the chosen children tried to awaken their Digimon partners, Cooler decided to pop back into a conversation with Angelise. And this seriously pissed her off.

" _ **Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"**_

" _I'm SERIOUSLY in the middle of something here!"_ Angelise mentally replied.

" _ **Yeah, I know, but I've been looking around and you have, like, no apps in here. I have already played the crap out of Mine Sweeper."**_

" _WILL YOU JUST - wait! I have apps? I have Mine Sweeper?!"_ Angelise mentally asked in surprise. " _I always thought I could just connect to the internet with my energy."_

" _ **I didn't even know we COULD do that!"**_

" _Well you learn something new every day, now will you please just-"_

" _ **Hey… you want to play me in Mine Sweeper?"**_

" _You CAN'T play someone in Mine Sweeper, that's a single player game!"_

" _ **No, you see, first I go and then you go and try to beat my time, and… hey, is Kuwagamon getting back up?"**_

" _Huh?! DAMMIT!"_

Suddenly, they heard Joe cry out in worry. Everyone looked over to see Kuwagamon stomping his way out of the trees.  
 _  
"Sweet Kami-Sama above, Kuwagamon is PISSED!"_ Ben thought to myself.

"Get back!" Matt exclaimed.

Everyone ran towards the edge of the cliff with their Digimon clutched in their arms. Kuwagamon continued to roar in anger and hunger as he snapped his pincers at them. The situation seems quite hopeless now, doesn't it?

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too. I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said in agreement.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Matt complained.

"Everybody get ready to run!" Moana ordered.

Kuwagamon once again roared and snapped his pincers at our heroes and heroines. Well, if our team from Remnant is going to die, at least they'll have prevented these kids from being claimed by the cold clutches of death. But that's when Koromon said something that stunned them all.

"No, we fight!"

"Huh?" Tai said.

"That's right, it's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon said.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai said.

"No, Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of." Motimon said.

"No don't!" Izzy pleaded.

"They're right!" Yokomon said.

"No way! It's hopeless; you're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Tsunomon exclaimed, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"Yes! We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it!" Tokomon said, trying to get out of TK's grip.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Bukamon exclaimed, flapping his arms to get out of Joe's arms.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked. Tanemon nodded her head.

"Poyomon? Are you sure?" Moana asked.

"As long as Poyomon is protecting Moana, Poyomon will fight whoever comes his way, boss!" Poyomon stated.

Ben looked at DemiVeemon, and saw that he too wanted to fight. He looked at him… and Ben could see a bit of himself when he was starting out as a hero in the little one. He wanted to protect everyone, however he can. He smiled and set him down.

"Go on, DemiVeemon. You can do it!" Ben encouraged.

"You're not gonna try to stop me?" DemiVeemon asked.

Ben just shook his head.

"No way. And do you know why?" Ben asked. Not waiting for a response, he continued. "Because I know that deep within, you have the power to take down Kuwagamon and save your friends! But you won't be alone! You've got all of us on your side!"

Angelise and Desiree were amazed at how much Ben believed in DemiVeemon, despite having met him only an hour ago. So they set down Poromon and Upamon and nodded in agreement. Their eyes told their Digimon all they needed to know.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said, before flying out of Tai's arms.

The other Digimon quickly followed suit.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon said, leading the charge.

As all of the Digimon charged in to attack Kuwagamon, they all heard their partners begging for them to retreat. But some of the partners were actually cheering for their Digimon.

 **"It's useless! Yokomon!"** Sora exclaimed.

 **"Don't do it, Motimon!"** Izzy shouted.

 **"No wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"** Matt called out.

 **"Don't go!"** TK cried.

 **"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!"** Joe shouted out worriedly.

 **"Tanemon! Be careful!"** Mimi said.

" **Don't you dare die, Poyomon!"** cried Moana.

" **Show him your stuff, DemiVeemon!"** shouted Ben.

" **Turn Kuwagamon into bug juice, Poromon!"** yelled Angelise, giving Poromon a pep talk.

" **You can do it, Upamon!"** Desiree cheered.

 **"NO! DON'T KOROMON, COME BACK!"** Tai called as he attempted to run after Koromon.

Suddenly, there was a mysterious glow coming from Tai and the others. Our heroes from Remnant looked over to see that there were seven devices of similar design clipped to their bodies.

A similar glow manifested in front of Ben, Angelise, Moana and Desiree as they each grabbed a ball of light. The light died down to reveal four more devices of the same function as the children's. However, there were some differences.

Ben, Desiree and Angelise all had devices that looked the same as each other. Each one resembled a walkie-talkie that had a white center with different colored grips. Blue for Ben, red for Angelise and yellow for Desiree.

But Moana definitely had an unusual one. It was rectangular with an odd pad on the top and three oval shaped buttons under the screen. Hers was primarily white with some light blue accents.

And just like with Tai and the other children's devices, the screens on them were glowing with a rainbow light! Then, a dark cloud appeared above the digimon, and eleven rainbow colored lights beams descended over them and caused them to change shape.

 **"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… AGUMON!"**

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. He also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and his legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of his body.

" **POYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… SNOWAGUMON!"**

SnowAgumon looks very similar to Agumon, only he's covered in bluish white scales and has blue eyes. He's also taller and leaner than Agumon and has these silver belts that act like armbands around his forearms.

" **DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… VEEMON!"**

Veemon is a bipedal dragon Digimon with blue skin and red eyes. He has white coloration in his belly and snout, a small horn on his nose, two ear-like appendages on his head, a yellow "V"-shaped mark on his forehead, and two yellow upside-down triangle marks under his eyes. He has five fingers on his hands and three toes on each foot, and a claw on each finger and toe.

 **"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… BIYOMON!"**

Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She wears a metallic ring on her left leg.

 **"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… TENTOMON!"**

Tentomon resembles an enormous ladybug. He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats.

 **"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GABUMON!"**

Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

 **"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PATAMON!"**

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

 **"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GOMAMON!"**

Gomamon is a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

 **"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PALMON!"**

Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

" **POROMON DIGIVOLVE TO… HAWKMON!"**

Hawkmon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the hawk. He has red and white feathers, dark red claws at the end of each wing, a yellow beak and a headband with a feather sticking out of the back.

" **UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ARMADILLOMON!"**

Armadillomon is a Mammal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the armadillo. His body is covered in a hard shell.

The light soon died down to reveal our heroes' Digimon allies in their new forms. They were all astounded by what they were seeing, and I think that even Kuwagamon was surprised.

"Look at them! What happened to the little guys?!" Sora asked.

"They're… bigger." Tai replied.

"That's putting it lightly, Tai." Moana quipped.

With a battle cry, the Digimon charged at Kuwagamon and rammed him at full force. But they were easily swatted away by the larger beetle Digimon. They landed hard on the ground, but just got right back up.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon growled.

In response to this, Kuwagamon started flapping his wings again and tried to take flight. But our heroes' Digimon friends weren't about to let that happen.

 **"Poison Ivy!"** Palmon chanted.

She extended her fingers like vines, and easily grappled Kuwagamon in order to prevent him from escaping. Patamon flew up, and readied an attack of his own.

 **"Boom Bubble!"**

Patamon inflated his body, and shot a bubble of compressed power at the giant beetle. It hit its mark, doing damage with concussive energy. Tentomon buzzed up and shot off an attack of his own.

 **"Super Shocker!"**

Our group of protagonists was astounded by the fact that Tentomon shot a blast of electricity from his antennae. It hit home and sent Kuwagamon to the ground just in time to get tripped up by Gomamon and Armadillomon. Agumon and SnowAgumon, along with Gabumon, Hawkmon and Biyomon were ready to hit him as well.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon warned. **"Pepper Breath!"** he intoned a shot a fireball at Kuwagamon.

" **Little Blizzard!"** SnowAgumon intoned as he shot a stream of freezing wind from his mouth.

Both attacks hit their target just as Gabumon and the others followed up with their own attacks.

 **"Blue Blaster!"**

Gabumon opened his mouth, and shot a concentrated stream of blue fire at his foe.

 **"Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon shot a spiral of green fire at Kuwagamon.

 **"Air Claw!"** intoned Hawkmon as he slashed Kuwagamon with blades made of wind.

All of the attacks were spot on, and caused Kuwagamon's head to catch fire. Kuwagamon roared in pain, then reared his head back and roared some more in order to douse the flames.

"Now, all together!" SnowAgumon ordered.

All of them shot their attacks at Kuwagamon, and they all hit him in the chest. This caused his body to ignite with a massive amount of flame. But that wasn't the end of it.

Veemon ran up and delivered the finishing blow to the giant bug

" **V-Headbutt!"**

Veemon leapt up and hit Kuwagamon in the chest with a headbutt that had a considerable amount of force behind it. The results were Kuwagamon being sent falling to the ground, groaning in defeat.

Our heroes stood there in shock, barely able to process what had happened. It was just amazing!

"They made vaporware out of him!" Izzy said in awe.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed, as all of the digimon ran to their tamers.

Tai just broke out into a huge grin and ran over to hug his Digimon partner.

"Koromon, or Agumon or whoever you are! You did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cheered.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they celebrated with their Digimon. Even Desiree was laughing and hugging Armadillomon as they celebrated the defeat of Kuwagamon.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy.

"So how'd I do, boss?" SnowAgumon asked.

"You were amazing out there, buddy!" Moana replied. "And… boss?"

"Yeah, you're the boss!" SnowAgumon said.

"OH, HAWKMON! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT HURT!" wailed Angelise as she engulfed her Digimon in a bone crushing hug.

I suppose she was more worried about Hawkmon than she let on. A lot more worried.

"Yes... I know… But you don't have to choke me to prove it!" Hawkmon wheezed out.

"Nice Work, Veemon! You guys were awesome out there!" Ben praised as he bro-hugged Veemon.

"Thanks, Ben. I'm just glad you guys are safe." Veemon replied.

But the celebration was not to last. For like a bean burrito returning to ruin your day, Kuwagamon burst through the trees once more. And boy did he seem pissed off!

"Watch out!" Sora shouted.

Tai and Agumon ran out of the way just in time to avoid Kuwagamon as he jammed his pincers into the cliffside. The result was cracks forming in the area where his pincers were stuck.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Ben said.

Thanks to Kuwagamon, the cliff started to give way, making everyone fall into the river. They screamed as they thought that this may very well be the end of them all.

* * *

 _Looks like things have gone from bad to worse as our heroes and heroines plummet to their doom! Will they survive? How did they get there? Is this perhaps another one of Ozpin's hairbrained schemes? Find out on the next chapter of Battle of Gods and Demons!_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **New Harem Addition: Moana**_

 _ **She's really the only Disney princess that I can stand to even hear about these days.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ginyu: Did you enjoy the dance?**_

 _ **Me *thinking*: I CAN'T UNSEE IT!**_

 _ **Ed: I think he thinks you looked like Abraham Lincoln, Ginyu.**_

 _ **Ginyu: What're ya talkin' about?**_

 _ **Brook: Yohohohoho! Now, now, let's not fight amongst ourselves. Why don't we do the Disclaimer and get this new chapter underway?**_

 _ **Saito: I think that's a brilliant idea, bonehead.**_

 _ **Brook: Well of course I'm a bonehead! After all, what else would my head be since I'm a skeleton? YOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOOOOOKE!**_

 _ **Ed: SaurusRock625 still owns none of this! Enjoy the chapter and review!**_

* * *

" _Hello everyone, it's your favorite God of Destruction from Universe 7, Lord Beerus! Now let me bring you up to speed. Ben and his two female compatriots arrived in the Digital world and met their Digimon partners and the current Digidestined right away. But they also met a girl who probably wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. A Hawaiian girl named Moana. Where have I heard that name before?"_

" _Anyway, things weren't going as swimmingly as they thought they would, as they were ambushed by a giant bug Digimon named Kuwagamon! The Digimon tried to fight back, but were absolutely no match for Kuwagamon and his armored shell! Even Angelise couldn't put so much as a dent in his armor!"_

" _Just when all hope seemed lost, this rainbow light descended on the Digimon and helped them to Digivolve! They took out Kuwagamon with their new powers, but it looks like things still aren't going their way as they fell off a cliff into the Briny blue! Will they survive? Find out now!"_

* * *

 _ **The Birth of Greymon and Hook from a Goddess! - Armor up Flamedramon!**_

* * *

 _ **Kami's Realm**_

In the realm of the Japanese Gods and Goddesses, Kami sat upon her throne as she looked through the list of different universes. She was currently looking at Angelise's home universe, Universe 786A-C, to see if it was worth saving or if it had completely fallen from grace.

So far, she did not like what she was seeing.

The Mana users were growing far too arrogant and oppressing the Normas far more than before. It's gotten so bad that the Mana users have just about decided to purge any and all Normas from their planet! Kami scowled as she thought about all of the innocent lives that were about to be lost because of these foolish mortals!

She's made her decision.

She pushed a button on her desk and called in just the right God for the job she had in mind.

"Send in Lord Beerus of Universe 7. I've got a job for him."

"Right away, m'lady."

As Kami waited for the aforementioned God of Destruction to arrive, she opened a small portal to a certain area of the Digital World where the five members of the Digimon Sovereign resided. They needed to speak to her and she needed to make sure they were well informed about her plan.

 ** _"Are you sure it was wise to give your chosen one and those two females THOSE particular Digimon as their partners?"_** Zhuqiaomon asked.

 _ **"Yes, we have no idea if those three can truly harness the power of the Armor Digi-Eggs."**_ Baihumon added.

But Kami just raised a hand in a silent request for silence. Fortunately, she got that.

"I understand your concerns, old friends, but I have faith in those three. They will find the Armor Digi-Eggs and use their power to help the Digidestined defeat the great evil that plagues the Digital World at this time! And let's not forget that Moana possesses the power of the DNA Charge."

Kami let a smile grace her features as she brought out a huge intricate looking bladed fish hook.

"Besides, my gift to the daughter of a certain village chief should help make a difference."

Both of the heads of Ebonwumon rose an eyebrow at the sight of the oddly familiar fish hook.

 ** _"Why do you have Maui's Hook?"_** he asked.

"Not to worry, this isn't Maui's Hook. It's just a slightly less powerful clone of the original that I plan on modifying before sending it to the Digital World as a gift for Moana. But I'll need several machine parts to help make it truly unique. That's why I'll be sending Whis to run this little errand while Beerus takes care of a bit of destruction I need him to take care of. After the hook is finished , I'll use my holy energy to send it to Moana in the Digital World." Kami explained.

 _ **"Yes, I see…"**_ said Azulongmon.

Sensing the distress of the Digimon Sovereign, Kami offered a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it so much. Ben is mastering the power of the Ring of Heaven quite nicely. Plus Turles and Cooler have gifted their power to Desiree and Angelise. If push comes to shove, they can handle themselves in a fight." Kami assured.

 **"I hope you're right. And I wish them all good luck in Digi-World."** Fanglongmon said.

Their viewing portals closed just as Beerus and his assistant Whis walked into the room. Both were actually quite happy to get away from Universe 7 for awhile, and it showed.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it Kami?" Beerus greeted.

"Indeed it has, old friend." Kami said.

"I hope the paperwork hasn't been piling up too much, my lady." Whis said.

Even he and Beerus were no strangers to the evil entity known throughout all universes as paperwork. How Kami managed to get it all done so easily was a mystery to everyone.

"It's a drag, but nothing I can't handle." Kami replied. "But while I'd love to have some time for a casual chat, I'm afraid this meeting is strictly business."

Whis and Beerus immediately sobered up hearing this. When Kami means business then that means one of two things. Either a new universe is going to be created, or a universe has angered her enough that she feels it's beyond redemption and must be destroyed. And if Beerus was here, it was most likely the second option.

"Beerus, your mission should you choose to accept it, is to go to Universe 786A-C and wipe it from existence. The Mana users are plotting the complete annihilation of their Norma counterparts." Kami explained.

Beerus narrowed his eyes at this information.

"Mana users, huh? I think I've heard of them before. Aren't they those humans that use a strange inner energy to take care of their every whim and use it to oppress those who can't use Mana?" Beerus asked.

"You are correct, Beerus. But I'm afraid that their arrogance and wanton destruction of the Normas has grown far out of hand." Kami replied.

She handed Beerus the file detailing his mission and proceeded to explain everything that those Mana users and the people of Arzenal had done to a certain 'Fallen Princess'. Needless to say, both Beerus and Whis were pretty pissed off.

"So those Mana users think they can just do whatever the hell they want to an innocent girl just because she's a Norma, do they? Well! **THEY'LL PAY FOR THEIR ACTIONS! I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO THAT UNIVERSE TO DESTROY IT RIGHT NOW!"** Beerus declared.

"And what am I to do during this time, Kami? Am I to assist Lord Beerus in the destruction of that universe?" Whis asked.

"No, Whis. I have another assignment for you." Kami replied, handing the angel a list. "You are the only person that I can rely on to get the items on this list."

Whis took the list and began to read it aloud. He knew that Kami sometimes mixed up her lists, so he had to make sure he had the right one.

"Butter, milk, sugar, eggs, fish, beef, horse meat, pickled wasabi…"

"Ah, oops! Sorry, that's my grocery list." Kami said sheepishly.

She took that list back and handed Whis a different list.

"Hmmm… these look like parts needed for a type of gun. But what's this? Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning Dust Crystals? Those sound like items from Remnant, A.K.A. Universe 42RG.71/2. If I may inquire, why would you need items from that world?"

Kami just grinned at the angel in response.

"Let's just say a certain daughter of a village chief will need a little extra firepower in the near future." Kami said. "And Whis? You may join Beerus in the destruction of that universe when you're done with your task."

While they clearly didn't like that answer, neither of them argued. Whis was at least happy that he could join Beerus in his destruction spree when he was done at least. With a nod of understanding, the God of Destruction and his attendant walked out of the room to carry out their assigned tasks.

Once they were gone, Kami pulled out a set of blueprints and took the hook to her personal forge. It was time to get to work on a little project of hers.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Digi-World…**_

* * *

Everyone screamed as they plummeted to the waters below. This is double trouble for Desiree, due to the fact that having grown up in a place as dry and arid as Arabia, she can't swim. The children were holding onto their Digimon for dear life as they screamed in fear for their lives. Even Ben and the gang were screaming at the top of their lungs, and they're training to fight against demons!

 _ **"** **Man, you've got a serious set of lungs, girl!"**_

" _Not now, Cooler! Too busy screaming and watching my life flash before my eyes!"_

 **"Sora!"** Biyomon cried.

 **"Izzy!"** Tentomon cried after her.

 **"TK!"** Patamon followed up.

 **"Mistress Angelise!"** Hawkmon finished.

The four flying Digimon grabbed a hold of their respective human partners and tried to pull them up, but they weren't strong enough and continued to plummet. Angelise and Desiree tried to use their flight abilities, but their fear was making it harder to focus. They couldn't fly!

Palmon grabbed on to Mimi, and attempted to use her vine fingers like grappling hooks in a ledge in the cliff. Unfortunately, that part of the cliff was unstable and broke off. Even SnowAgumon tried his best to help Moana. He grabbed a hold of her and tried to use his clawed hands as grappling hooks to stay attached to the cliff.

But it wasn't enough. His claws couldn't get a good enough grip on the rocks.

Ben is really starting to wish that he had the spark needed to become an Anodite. Then he'd be able to at least give everyone else a few extra moments of life. After all, he figures that he's lived a good life as a hero. And this would have been a good last act as a hero for him.

" _Wait a second! Duh, Ring of Heaven!"_ Ben thought in remembrance.

He activated the device around his neck and began scrolling through his transformations. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite used to the one form he did use. Even if he did transform in time, he doubted that he could save everyone in time. But still, he had to try.

Joe and Gomamon were the first to fall into the water. And it seemed to be a good thing this time, since Gomamon seemed to have a way to help everyone out of this mess.

 **"Fish Net!"** Gomamon intoned as he surfaced.

Suddenly, a whole school of brightly colored fish started to swim closer, and closer together forming a raft of some sort. And a good thing, too. Everyone landed on the fish raft, sustaining no injuries whatsoever. It even turned off the Ring of Heaven just as Ben was about to go hero.

"Whoa. This is some ride." Tai said.

"Understatement of the year, Tai." Desiree quipped dryly.

"Hey, look out!" Matt warned.

Our young heroes and heroines looked to see what Matt was warning them about, and saw the remainder of the cliff fall into the river along with Kuwagamon. Everyone was about to start panicking again, when Gomamon acted on instinct.

 **"GO!"** he yelled.

The fish raft began to swim faster than before as the fish prevented the Digidestined from being hit by the falling debris and that Digimon. But the huge wave that followed is a different story. Everyone held onto the raft as tightly as they could as the waters raged and sent them forward at an alarming rate.

 **"This is why I HATE swimming!"** screamed Desiree.

No one had to worry about the rushing water for very long, though. Know why? Because they just washed up on dry land. Everyone groaned from exhaustion, although Matt was the first of us to recover from this whole ordeal.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." he said calmly.

"Really? So you were only faking all that screaming for your mommy?" Veemon asked, not realizing that Matt was putting up a front.

Hawkmon just looked at Veemon like he was an idiot. Well, he's not an idiot, per say, just really dense.

"Idiot!" Hawkmon insulted half-heartedly.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon joked.

Joe raised an eyebrow, and fixed his glasses. He clearly did not understand the seal Digimon's joke, so Gomamon decided to explain things to the blue haired boy.

"I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all this time I thought I was allergic to seafood. Thank you… uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe inquired.

"Gomamon now." the baby seal replied.

"Gomamon. Hm."

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked.

"Mm hm, now I'm Patamon." Patamon replied.

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon explained.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"I've never heard of that word either." Moana added.

Izzy put a hand on his chin as he thought about this. Obviously, the boy was very bright, as he figured this out faster than even the smartest of Earth scientists with a Master's Degree would have been able to.

"So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy theorized.

And Tentomon confirmed that theory.

"Right, all of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon explained.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon added.

"Desiree, you met me when I was Upamon. Well now, I'm Armadillomon."

"And me, I was Koromon. Now I'm Agumon."

"Mistress Angelise, you guys knew me as Poromon. But now I'm Hawkmon."

"I was DemiVeemon before, and now I'm Veemon."

"I started out as Poyomon, Moana, now I'm SnowAgumon."

All members of the team were all amazed by this. They had no idea that creatures like these actually existed, and yet here they are.

"When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai." Agumon replied.

"Me? For what?" Tai asked.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order for it to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon explained.

That got Ben to thinking about something odd that had occurred during the fight with Kuwagamon.

"Wait a second, so that pull I felt through the Ring of Heaven… that was you, Veemon?" Ben asked.

Veemon nodded in affirmative. Ben was amazed. He never knew of any two species forming such a strong symbiotic relationship so quickly. Well, except for the Symbiote from the Spider-Man series, but that's another story.

"Ring of Heaven? What exactly is a Ring of Heaven?" Izzy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Moana added.

"I'll tell you about it later." answered Ben.

Izzy didn't really like that answer, but he decided to accept it for now.

"So I guess you guys don't run on batteries, huh?" Sora asked Biyomon.

"Sure don't." Biyomon replied.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." was Tentomon's reply.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon said to Mimi while spinning a bit.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi complained.

"So I made you change. That is so cool!" TK said.

"Yep. Sure is." Patamon said in agreement.

"My mom warned me about strangers." Joe said.

Ben noticed the hurt look on Gomamon's face, and got a bit miffed. If there's one thing he doesn't tolerate, it's taking one's friends for granted. And he planned to set Joe straight right away.

"Now that was just uncalled for, Joe! Gomamon is not a stranger! And you calling him that just hurt his feelings!" Ben scolded.

Ben could see from the boy's crestfallen face that he regretted saying something as stupid as that. And it showed Ben that Joe was just behaving the same way any child would in this kind of situation.

"Sorry." He said to Ben.

Ben put a hand on his shoulder, and softened his voice a bit.

"I know you are, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Seeming to understand what the older boy meant, he turned to Gomamon.

"Gomamon, I'm sorry I thought of you as a stranger." he said, bowing to Gomamon.

"That's okay, Joe. After all, I'm your friend for life." Gomamon said, happy that Joe apologized.

Desiree and Angelise were quite impressed by Ben's action towards Joe. He kind of reminded them of a father scolding their child with how quick he was to diffuse the situation. Even Moana was thoroughly impressed.

"Okay, come on, what're we going to do?" Matt asked.

"If there was a payphone nearby, we could call the police, or a firefighter, or my mother." Joe said.

The vast majority of the group gave Joe a deadpan stare. Obviously the boy doesn't get out much.

"Okay, before anyone answers those questions, I've gotta ask: what's a payphone?" Moana asked.

Desiree just told her that she'd tell her later, while Angelise answered Joe.

"Okay, not in that order: your mother would be no help here. No! I want nothing to do with officers of any sort! And firefighters would be absolutely no help here!"

"Angelise is right. Besides, we don't even know where we are." Tai added.

"We know where we started. Up there, on that mountain." Sora stated.

"I say we forget about going back, and explore around here." Matt suggested.

And quite frankly, almost everyone agreed with him. It would be pointless to go back, since that mountain must've been Kuwagamon's territory. And if they went back, they'd just be attacked again. But Joe seemed adamant about not doing anything else.

"I'm not exploring anywhere! I say we stay right where we are." Joe objected.

"And do what? Wait for Kuwagamon to find and attack us again?" Moana asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us." Matt said, siding with me on this argument. "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

"Matt's right, but without a compass we don't even know which way is North." Izzy added.

"Wait, I do!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon said, making Izzy sweat drop.

Even Ben had sweatdropped at such a ridiculous joke. And he's both heard and told a LOT of stupid jokes.

"I shouldn't wear these pants, they ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said to himself.

"You know, if we get back to where we were, we might find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait, are there more giant monsters like that giant beetle?" Mimi asked fearfully.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon said

"Ick!" Mimi yelped.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt bragged.

Angelise and Hawkmon just rolled their eyes. They knew that Matt was just as scared of Kuwagamon as everyone else was. Not that either of them will admit that out loud, mind you. Their pride will not allow that information to be known by anyone.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asked.

Tai nodded, hoping for the best.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but us Digimon." Agumon said.

"So, okay, you're all Digimon. But what about all these monsters? Are they all digimon too?" Tai wondered.

"It's creepy. And dangerous." Sora said before asking "And what happens when it gets dark?"

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt asked in return.

"That phenomenon would be completely unnatural." Izzy said.

Desiree looked at Izzy like he just said something stupid. Wait - he has.

"Izzy, we've been transported to an entirely different world, Angelise can practically punch a giant bug into submission, the two of us have tails and we are also surrounded by Digital Monsters. I'd hardly call any of this natural." she told him.

"She kinda has a point there. How can any of this be labeled as natural?" Joe asked.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said.

"I agree with Tai. Come on, everyone." Ben said.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Matt asked.

That stopped Ben in his tracks. He looked to Tai for an answer, and he looked back at them while smirking. For some odd reason, no one liked that look on his face.

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean." Tai replied.

"The ocean?" Matt asked in return.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai said.

"Let's water ski home." Matt joked.

"Funny." Sora said.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-" Joe said.

"Hey Joe, everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon said.

"Wait for me!" Joe said.

* * *

 _ **Moana's POV.**_

* * *

All of us started walking downstream with Gomamon swimming in the river alongside us. We really didn't want to walk in silence, so we decided to converse with each other. Namely with our Digimon.

"These trees are beautiful!" Sora said in awe.

"Yeah, they're really different; I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy replied.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe said with a stuffy nose.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked rhetorically, making Gabumon chuckle.

"So besides having white scales and being taller than him, are there any other differences between you and Agumon, SnowAgumon?" I asked my Digimon.

SnowAgumon put a hand under his chin as he thought about an answer to my question. He's most likely not got an answer right now, but it doesn't hurt to ask, right?

"Well, I do know that I'm better suited to the cold than Agumon is. But other than that, I don't know." SnowAgumon said. "Let me get back to you on that, Boss."

"Digital monsters, who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Just call us digimon, we like that." Tentomon said.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine like." Izzy said.

"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled, then discharged electricity from his wings, making Izzy jump back.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course." Patamon replied.

He jumped into the air in an attempt to fly, but he wasn't really going anywhere. In fact, if anything, he was going in reverse.

"Wow that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said.

"I'm faster than that, watch!" Biyomon bragged.

She started to fly as well, but was going as fast as Patamon, and in the same direction. You guessed it. She's stuck in reverse.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asked.

"Hey, Hawkmon, why don't you fly like Patamon and Biyomon?" Angelise asked.

Hawkmon simply shrugged.

"I'd rather not fly unless I absolutely have to, Mistress Angelise." Hawkmon replied.

Angelise nodded in response. It looks like she can respect that decision.

Desiree and Armadillomon didn't seem to need to exchange any words at the moment. They both looked content to just take in the scenery as they walked along. Not that I blame them. I've never seen such beautiful plant life anywhere besides my island home.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural; I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon replied.

Lucky...

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi said.

I noticed Palmon blush before she asked "Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi said.

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon replied.

"You sure are hyper today." Ben said as Veemon hopped around him. "Have you been drinking hyper caffeinated coffee recently?"

"What's coffee?" Veemon asked.

"It's uh… nevermind." Ben said.

I giggled silently at that exchange. I'm no stranger to coffee. After an incident involving my father's special brew, I've stuck with decaf to get me through my day. It doesn't really work that well.

"Once I get back, this is gonna be one great story." Tai said.

"Yep!" Agumon said.

"But, not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy said.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said.

"Don't worry, Moana! I'll take care of them!" SnowAgumon declared.

I smiled and knelt down to hug SnowAgumon. He sure does know how to make a girl feel safer in a strange new world. Where have I heard that phrase before? Oh well. I'll think about it later. Because I was broken from my musings when Gabumon and Armadillomon sniffed the air.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said with a content sigh.

"I'm with ya there, brother." Armadillomon added in agreement.

We looked ahead and sure enough, a great big beach came into view! It was absolutely beautiful! Really reminds me of home!

"Ha ha! Everyone in the water!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle!" TK said.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit!" Mimi whined.

"Is that really ALL you're worried about?!" asked an annoyed Angelise. "I'd be more worried about sharks than anything else!"

A valid concern.

"Wait a minute. Listen." Matt ordered.

We all quieted down for a moment, and heard the sound of a ringing phone. Several phones, to be accurate.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

We just might be, but I still have to wonder… what's a phone? Seriously, that term is unfamiliar to me.

* * *

 _ **Angelise's POV.**_

* * *

We all kept walking towards the beach, and lo and behold, there were several payphones lined up along the shore. While this solved one problem, I got an uneasy feeling about those phone booths.

"I told you all we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe said in joy.

We quickened our place to a run as we tried to get there in time to answer. Tai and Agumon made it there first, but when they did the ringing stopped. Rather abruptly, if I do say so myself.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai wondered.

"Well that's bizarre." Sora added in disappointment.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said.

 _ **"** **Okay, that was just plain offensive."**_

" _I know, right?"_

 _ **"** **I mean, most humans aren't even all that interesting to most of us extraterrestrial life forms. You and Desiree are a special exception."**_

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said, not realizing that Matt was joking.

"The question is, what're these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe exclaimed.

"Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Gomamon asked.

That stunned all of us. Even me.

"You all really don't know what a parent is?" I hesitantly asked.

Hawkmon just shook his head no, confirming my suspicion.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Joe said with a straight face.

I walked up to a phone booth. I never had to use these things during my time as a princess, or even during my imprisonment at Arzenal, but I decided to see if I could help in any way.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Izzy asked back.

"Izzy, for a smart child, you certainly are asking a lot of stupid questions today." Desiree said with a teasing smirk. "What are phone booths used for?"

"Oh." Izzy said with a small blush. "You can use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy said to Tai.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said.

"I'm calling daddy." Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora said.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on!" Joe exclaimed.

I also took a coin out of my pocket, one of the few bits of currency that I have to my name. I inserted it into the slot and dialed 9-1-1, hoping the people who work there could help us with our current situation.

"Hello? Yes, I need help with…"

"This is a collect call from Grandma Hungover, will you accept the charges? Hello, Ovey-poo!" said an old lady's voice.

"What the heck? Did I dial a wrong number or something?" I asked myself.

And it seems like the kids and Desiree were all having similar results to what I got.

"Hello? Hey mom, it's me." Tai said.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour, and 90 seconds." The phone reported.

"Either something's wrong, or mom's flipped." Tai said.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." Mimi's phone said.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back." Matt and TK's phone said.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt asked.

"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said.

"THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US! IN JUST A FEW MINUTES, WE'LL SEE GIANT BALLS OF FURRY LAVA THE SIZE OF MAMMOTHS RAINING FROM THE SKY!" raved Desiree's phone.

"Okay, I've read up on a lot of variations of Judgment Day, armageddon, whatever you want to call it, but that was the wackiest description of it yet." said a disturbed Desiree.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up, and have a nice day." Sora's phone said.

Sora hung up and huffed angrily in response.

"Any luck?" Tai asked.

"No." Sora said angrily.

"Weird." Tai said. "I got a strange feeling about this."

"You're not the only one, Tai. And something tells me that things will only get worse before they get any better." I added.

* * *

 _ **With Ben and Moana…**_

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV.**_

* * *

Moana and I decided to take a walk down the beach to see if we could find any sort of transport. I mean, if there are phone booths here, then there's bound to be a boat or two around here somewhere.

Naturally, Veemon and SnowAgumon decided to tag along. Not that I mind. Veemon is actually a pretty great guy, and has quite the sense of adventure. Kind of like me when I was ten.

"So, Moana," I said, trying to strike up a conversation. "What exactly was life like for you back on your island?"

"It was a relatively peaceful life. Our island is rich in resources such as plants, coconuts, fish and freshwater. But I just can't shake the feeling that my father is hiding something from me. Something important to my people's origins." Moana replied.

I nodded in understanding. It's kind of like how grandpa Max hid the fact that he was a galactic policeman from me and Gwen for so many years. But that was for our own safety due to how many enemies grandpa made in the past. But at least Gwen and I are more than capable of defending ourselves now.

"Hey, Boss, have you ever thought about learning how to fight?" SnowAgumon suddenly asked.

We looked at the white dinosaur curiously when he asked that.

"What brought this on, SnowAgumon?" Moana asked.

"Well it's just that after Kuwagamon first attacked us, I started thinking,"

"Did it hurt? Because it always hurts whenever I try to think." Veemon said.

SnowAgumon just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Veemon's thick skull was going to be the death of them all someday. Even if it does make a good battering ram.

"Anyway, I've been thinking and came to the conclusion that we're going to be doing a lot of fighting here in Digi-World, so I think you should start training and learning how to fight." SnowAgumon explained. "I don't want to see you get hurt, Boss! So that's why you NEED to learn how to fight and defend yourself!"

"SnowAgumon, I know how you feel. Really, I do. But the fact of the matter is I'm not a warrior. Not like my father." Moana replied. "Let's face it. I have no combat experience, no desire to fight, heck I don't even have a weapon! I mean, it's not like I'm just gonna trip over something that could count as a weapon out here in the middle of nowhere!"

Moana yelped as she tripped and fell to the sandy ground. Lucky for us, this sand is actually very soft.

"Moana, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped over some driftwood."Moana replied.

Moana grabbed what we both thought was a block of wood, only to pull up a ridiculously large fish hook out from the sand! We stared at the hook in awe.

It was a hook unlike any I've ever seen before. It was about as long as a Japanese long sword and had a wicked sharp edge to it. However, there were various pieces of technology all over the blade that look strangely like pieces to a plasma rifle. All of the gun parts were painted a deep ocean blue while the blade itself was more of a seafoam green color. The handle was wrapped in black cloth like a Japanese katana.

"Whoa…!" gasped Moana. "Who would leave something as awesome as this lying on the beach?"

"I don't know, but maybe there's an explanation on the note that's attached to it?" I suggested.

Moana looked down and saw what I saw. A piece of paper tied to the bottom of the hook. I untied it from the hook, being careful not to cut myself, and unfolded the paper before reading it aloud.

"Dear Ben,"

"I have a gift for your friend, Moana. Yes, I know who she is and that she's currently traveling with you. That hook is a replica of a weapon belonging to a Demigod from her universe. A Demigod of the sea and sky named Maui. But unlike Maui's hook, the one that I forged for Moana is made from a far stronger and lighter material, making it far less cumbersome and awkward to use. It has also been made using gun parts and crystals from another universe. There are five crystals within the hilt of the hook that each have different elemental powers."

"The red crystal will allow Moana to utilize the power of fire. The brown crystal shall let her harness the mighty power of the earth. The yellow crystal will strike down her enemies with bolts of lightning. Moana will be able to call upon tidal waves using the blue crystal's powers of water. And the silver crystal will let her use the powers of the winds."

"Now, the hook can also do something that is known as 'Mechashift', where the bladed weapon can transform into a type of ranged weapon. For Moana, I have given it the ability to transform into a weapon known as a Plasma Rifle: perfect for mid to long range combat. But while I have gifted Moana with this mighty weapon, it is still up to her to train with it in order to use it properly. And as it is a weapon forged by a goddess, it has a special charm on it to prevent anyone but Moana from using it. It can even repel minor demonic threats."

"Now, I trust that Moana will use this weapon wisely. She will need all of the help she can get. I leave you to your quest and hope that you can stop the many threats that are looming over the horizon."

"Yours truly, Kami."

Moana was deeply confused by the one who'd signed the letter.

"What the heck's a 'Kami'?" Moana asked.

"It means god." I replied.

But when I looked up, me, SnowAgumon and Veemon recoiled back in shock. The reason? The entire upper half of Moana's body had been transformed into that of a Hammerhead Shark! But Moana didn't seem to notice.

"What? Are you guys okay?" Moana asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we're fine." I replied in a voice that wasn't so convincing.

"Really? Because you're looking at me like I have a…"

Moana gasped as she looked at her hand to see a pectoral fin in its place. She patted down her upper body and face, and sighed as she slumped down in defeat.

"...Shark head…" sighed Moana.

"What, boss? Really? You have a shark head, because we totally didn't notice that!" SnowAgumon said.

"Please, SnowAgumon, your face says it all." Moana said as she sat on the sand. "But back on topic, what good is this weapon going to do for me? After all, Ben, you and those other girls all seem to have strange powers, and you were barely a match for the likes of Kuwagamon! So the chances of us making it out of this world alive? Bupkus!"

"Come on, it's not that bad!" I reassured.

But Moana just looked at us with a deadpanned expression and pointed to her face with a fin.

"Shark head." she stated.

"Look, the fact remains that Kami gave you that hook for a reason. Why don't you try and practice with it while Veemon and I check out that weird cave over there?" I suggested while gesturing to a cave not too far from us.

I held Moana's new hook out to her and walked off with Veemon, not waiting for her response. Something tells me that this might be most beneficial to our advancement in this world.

* * *

 _ **Moana's POV.**_

* * *

After Ben and Veemon left for the strange cave, I looked back to the hook. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared about what could happen because of this oversized fishing tool. But if Ben trusts this 'Kami' person, then how bad could it be?

I picked up the hook and yelped in surprise as I started rapidly shifting between all sorts of different animal forms. A fish, a snake, an iguana, a caribou, even a dinosaur. Oh wait… Now I'm SnowAgumon!

Screaming in frustration, I sighed in relief and happiness when I saw that I'd turned back to normal… Only to scream as I fell forward.

Growling in annoyance, I looked behind me to see that I had… You guessed it. Shark butt.

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV.**_

* * *

As Veemon and I made our way through the cave, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about what was happening. It's just this whole beach and those phone booths were giving me weird vibes. Almost like whenever I fought against someone like the Forever Knights or Doctor Animo, but on a much bigger scale. Even bigger than fighting Vilgax.

Me and Veemon traveled deeper and deeper to the heart of the cave, and soon came across something rather astonishing.

There was a stone pedestal in the middle of the cave with a strange looking egg on it. The egg itself was oval shaped with a flame pattern design that was a combination of red, orange and yellow. There was also a large, curved blade sticking out of the top.

"Boy, I'd hate to be the chicken that laid that egg!" I quipped.

"Ben, that's no ordinary egg!" Veemon exclaimed while hopping on top of the pedestal. "This is a Digi-Egg! One that grants me, Hawkmon and Armadillomon the ability to Armor Digivolve! This one, specifically, is the Digi-Egg of Courage!"

I was surprised. I know that Veemon and the other Digimon can Digivolve, but Armor Digivolving? That just sounds a little like something out of a science fiction novel.

…Okay, coming from me, that sounds kinda redundant.

But I trust Veemon, and if he really knows what this thing is, then I'll believe him and take this egg with us. I walked up and touched the Digi-Egg of Courage, and immediately I could feel immense power coming from the egg. I picked it up with ease and watched as it disappeared into my Digivice.

Veemon looked at me with his usual grin as we made our way out of the cave. Hopefully, Moana's doing okay.

When we walked out, we came across Moana and saw the strangest sight.

"...Shark butt?" I asked.

"Shark butt…" Moana sighed in response.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV.**_

* * *

"Maybe this one will?" Joe said.

"To leave a message, press 1 now. To leave a fingerprint, press 2 now. $15 dollars for the next 3 minutes." Joe's phone said.

"Okay, next one." Joe said with determination.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai answered.

Ben and Moana had returned to the group a few minutes ago and were currently trying to figure out how that Digi-Egg worked. Veemon and SnowAgumon told them that it was important, but only Veemon seemed to know anything about the egg. And while Moana may have been gifted by Kami with that strange fish hook that she created, she had no idea how to use the crystals in it for combat.

Not to mention the whole 'Mecha-Shift' thing. She doesn't even know what a gun is! How is she gonna use her new hook's alternative mode to fight?

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well I'm going to keep searching for a boat or something." Tai said.

"Hey wait. We might not be able to call out, but someone else might be able to call in to us." Matt said.

Tai and Angelise gave Matt a look that said "You're kidding, right?"

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai said.

"Tai's right. We'll make far greater progress, in terms of getting rescued, if we go out and find some form of transportation." Angelise added.

But Matt wasn't budging.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides everyone could use a little rest." Matt said.

Tai and Angelise looked at the rest of the group, and saw that they all could use a little rest.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too. That, and Ben said he'd explain to me what he meant when he said 'Ring of Heaven'." Izzy said.

Ben looked at the ground and sighed. Somehow, he knew this would happen sooner or later. He just wished that it was later.

"You all might want to sit down for this, I have a lot to get off of my chest."

As the kids along with the three teenage girls sat in a semicircle around Ben, the boy began to go into detail about his past. How he found the Omnitrix on his first summer roadtrip, his fights against the Highbreed and the DNAliens, even his battle against Albedo and Vilgax where he gained the Ultimatrix.

But then came the betrayal he went through.

How Azmuth caused the Ultimatrix to self destruct and almost take his arm with it, how he met with Kami, his adventure with Lilo and Stitch, even meeting Desiree and Angelise. He also explained how Desiree was once a ghost genie that was turned into a Saiyan thanks to a Saiyan named Turles and how Angelise merged with a Frost Demon known as Cooler.

Once he was finished, all three closed their eyes and awaited the scorn and insults. But they never came. When they opened their eyes, they were surprised to see Veemon punching his fists together in anger, Armadillomon clawing at the ground with a look of rage plastered on his face, and Angelise was especially surprised to find Hawkmon just hugging her as a sign of comfort and friendship.

"Why that no good, loathsome little amphibian! When I get my hands on him, oh you don't want to know what I'll do to him!" Veemon growled.

"Hey, get in line!" Tai said.

"Yeah! If anyone's having the last laugh, I'm having it first!" Matt added.

"Well, save seconds for me!" Veemon said, beating his fists together.

TK and Mimi were hysterical, so Desiree just got up and hugged them, figuring it would calm them down. Just like how her father and mother did that for her so many times when she was a little girl. Before she was forced into slavery and became a harem dancer for the sultan, of course.

"How could he do that to you?" Mimi asked through her tears. "He dares to call himself a scientist?! He's more evil than any of the mad scientists I've seen in movies!"

"No, he's just an ambitious individual with a large amount of scientific curiosity. But I suppose that is where evil begins: with ambition. It was the same when he learned how to harness cosmic energy through the use of a blade which was named Ascalon." Ben replied.

"They're a bunch of meanies!" TK cried.

Desiree just held the two crying children in her arms and did her best to comfort them. It was difficult with her own heart now hurting a bit. She knew that unless she could find a way to master her new powers, she might as well give up on ever being able to help Ben save the multiverse.

"So, you guys are from other dimensions?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" Moana asked in return.

"And hard to believe." Sora said.

"Oh, you truly believe that? Then explain to me how I was able to punch Kuwagamon so hard that he stumbled back without having to be a Digimon." Angelise retorted. "And while you're at it, explain to me how we acquired these new forms and powers from a goddess."

Sora looked as though she was trying to come up with a good explanation, but couldn't think of anything. She ended up lowering her head in defeat.

"Touché." was Sora's reply.

"Anyway, does anyone have any food at all?" Desiree asked.

"All I have is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." Sora said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said.

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said after she and TK calmed down.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"And why do ours look so different from the others?" Moana asked, referring to her own Digivice along with Ben's, Desiree's and Angelise's.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said.

"If I could take mine apart," Izzy said, but then his stomach growled. "Um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I got." Sora said.

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cellphone too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Izzy said.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said, surprised by all of Izzy's technology.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked accusingly.

"Uh, let's see. There's my mini telescope." Tai said.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt said.

"Well then, it's a good thing grandpa Max taught me to always be prepared." Ben said.

Ben removed his jacket and opened up a small, hidden pocket within it. He reached in and started pulling out all sorts of different foods.

"Let's see what we got here… There's some roast duck, a thermos of barley soup, a couple of salads, dozens of sandwiches. Mostly chicken salad, roast beef and BLTs. And I've got a few different loaves of bread." Ben listed off.

"How in the nine levels of hell did all of that food fit in one pocket?! And without it bulking up or being squashed too?!" Angelise asked.

"My old friend Kevin helped me design that pocket. We used a bit of dimensional portal technology to make a small artificial pocket dimension, no pun intended, and filled it with all sorts of emergency supplies such as food, spare parts and weapons." Ben replied.

Knowing better than to question the champion of a goddess, Angelise just accepted the answer and eyed the food hungrily.

"Hey look at what I got! Check it out." TK said.

He opened his bag to reveal a bunch of junk food, like chips, candy bars, etc. Typical for a small child.

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those with your sweet Mimi?" Mimi said.

"Aw, you don't have to be so nice Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said, turning to his big brother.

"Forget it." Matt said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy said.

"Me? I'd probably eat a whole camel raw, if I didn't know I'd get parasites from doing so." Desiree added.

"Hey Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and makeup?" Sora asked.

"Well let's take a look." Mimi said. "Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."

Everyone of us was slack jawed. Perhaps even a little bit buggy eyed.

"What the… how is tha… where did you… WHY?!" Angelise stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one." Mimi said.

Angelise looked like she was just about ready to possibly shoot a Death Beam at Mimi, until she said one crucial detail.

"Besides, it's broken."

 _"Well, I suppose that makes sense. Though she should've said that thing was busted in the first place!"_ Angelise thought to herself as she calmed down.

 _ **"** **Yeah, that would've been useful information."**_ Cooler said in agreement.

"Well so much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora added.

"Oh boy, check out the genius." Tai said, looking in Joe's direction. "See, he's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephone won't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!"

"No way!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Joe, hey Joe, look, you've got all the food!" Tai said.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe asked.

"But that bag." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag." Joe said.

"Think he likes ya." Palmon said.

"No way." Mimi denied.

"Mimi, you've got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said.

"That bag's too heavy for me." Mimi whined.

"Mimi, listen, you can't try to avoid taking responsibility like you're doing. You need to act mature and help out every now and again. Especially since we're in a life or death survival situation!" Moana scolded.

Wow. She sounds so much like a mother scolding her child, doesn't she?

"Guys, guys, listen the most important thing now is we got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai said.

Sora nodded in agreement as everyone took a few minutes to calm down and think straight.

The children and their Digimon were all now sitting in a circle, ready to divide the food evenly amongst themselves. Except for Gomamon - who was floating peacefully in the ocean, looking ready for a nap.

"Okay let's figure this out." Joe said. "There's eleven people times three days, times three meals comes to-"

"Ninety nine meals." Izzy said.

"Right, so split it evenly between us we have enough-"

"Enough food for three days." Izzy said.

"Right. Oh, uh exactly, I guess you knew that." Joe said.

"But guys, when you add in the digimon we only have enough for 2 hours." Sora said.

"Oh, that's right." Joe said.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon explained.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely. We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon replied.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's divide the food amongst the eight people here." Joe said.

"This is great; I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said, while he and Agumon were chowing down.

Ben figured that it couldn't hurt too badly, so he gave Veemon a serving of barley soup.

"Thanks, Ben." Veemon said gratefully before sipping his soup.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai said. "Besides, Ben gave Veemon a bowl of soup."

"Oh, way to throw me under the bus there, buddy!" Ben quipped sarcastically.

"You people make me crazy." Joe said.

"You really need to learn how to relax, Joe. All this stress just ain't good for you." Moana quipped.

Suddenly, Gomamon heard a growling noise and got on guard. The other digimon seemed to have heard it as well. Ben and the girls who had combat experience also sensed something was wrong and got ready for combat. Biyomon stood up, and stared at the ocean.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." was Biyomon's reply.

As soon as Biyomon said that, a huge spout of water burst out of the sand. It smashed through all of the phone booths, sending them up into the air. Everyone ran away when the water got too close. And a good thing too, because the phone booths came crashing down over where they once were when gravity did its thing!

Suddenly, a giant hermit crab shell with spikes on it began tunneling out from under the sand.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"What's a Shellmon!?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon replied.

"That's not true Tentomon!" Hawkmon exclaimed. "This must be his territory!"

Shellmon looked like a pink dinosaur from the waist up, but the rest of him was inside his spiral shell. He also had funny looking tentacle like hair.

"Attacked by two digital monsters on the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe asked in irritation.

Everyone started to panic as Shellmon started using his front arms to drag himself towards the group. But Ben activated the Ring of Heaven and started cycling through his aliens while Desiree and Angelise took up battle stances. Even Moana was ready to lend a hand as she readied her hook.

"EVERYBODY UP HERE!" Joe called as he climbed up a hill.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by Shellmon when he got sprayed by a stream of pressurized water. He screamed as he ended up falling back towards the group.

"JOE!" Gomamon cried, only to get attacked as well.

"DIGIMON ATTACK!" Veemon shouted, as he led the other digimon into battle.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai cheered.

 **"Pepper Breath!"** Agumon intoned as he shot a ball of Fire at Shellmon.

His attack hit its mark, and did some damage. Veemon ran up and also launched an attack of his own.

 **"V-Headbutt!"**

He rocketed forward and slammed right into Shellmon, pushing him back a bit. But when the other Digimon tried to use their attacks, none of them worked! The other Digimon were easily swatted away by Shellmon's massive hands.

"What's happened to them?" Izzy asked.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt commented.

Agumon and Veemon got closer to Shellmon and attacked once again. This time, their attacks did much more damage than before.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered.

"Show him who's boss, Veemon!" Ben added.

"Why is it only Agumon and Veemon?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon moaned.

"Gabumon." Matt said.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon groaned.

"That's it; Agumon and Veemon were the only ones to have eaten." Sora said.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other Digimon don't have the strength to fight." Matt added.

"This stinks! Now our chances of winning have been shot down!" Moana said.

"Don't count us out yet! Look!" Desiree instructed.

The others looked to see Ben engulfed in a flash of gold light. In his place stood Snower in his final form, ready for a fight.

"Agumon! It looks like it's just you, me, Ben and Veemon now!" Tai said.

"Then give us a diversion." Agumon and Veemon instructed.

"Hey Shellmon, ugly, over here!" Tai said as he ran past Shellmon.

"Yeah, this way! Come and get us, you overgrown order of crab legs!" Snower taunted.

"No don't!" Sora pleaded.

Agumon launched a Pepper Breath attack at Shellmon and hit him in the eye, while Veemon hit his face with his V-Headbutt attack. Ben as Snower also contributed by firing Death Beams at Shellmon. They weren't strong enough to pierce his flesh, but they still did significant damage.

"This should work!" Tai said.

He picked up a metal pole from the broken phone booths, and began to use it as a makeshift weapon.

"How do you like that?" Tai grunted as he jabbed Shellmon's exposed flesh.

But Tai both dropped his weapon as Shellmon used his hair to grab him and Snower! Shellmon's grip was so strong, it forced Snower to transform back into Ben.

"Hold on, guys!" Agumon said.

"Leave them alone, you overgrown slug!" Veemon demanded.

Shellmon turned his attention to the dinosaur and his dragon partner, and trapped them both with each of his legs. Ben and Tai watched helplessly as Shellmon fired his attack at the remaining members of our group.

"WATCH OUT! He's going to get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!" Tai cried out.

"Grrr… I… I feel so useless…!" Ben wheezed out.

They both screamed in pain as Shellmon used his tentacles to crush us in his iron grip.

 **"TAI/BEN, NO!"** Agumon and Veemon cried.

Ben thought for sure that he was going to die as he felt his ribs strain under the pressure of Shellmon's grip when suddenly both of their devices began to glow.

 **"DIGIVOLVE!"** Agumon shouted.

 **"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE!"** Veemon shouted after Agumon.

Both Digimon began to glow as they were enveloped in a cocoon of light, making the two boys stare in awe despite the situation.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"I'd tell ya if I knew." Ben replied.

 **"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**

Greymon looked like a Ceratosaurus, had orange skin with blue stripes, sharp claws and teeth, and a brown helmet similar to that of a Triceratops but without the neck frill.

 **"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"**

Flamedramon is a bipedal creature with blue skin that looks like a grown version of Veemon. He wears armor on his face, chest, thighs, hands, and feet, with a spike protruding from his face, and claws from his hands. The armor is covered with flame-like designs. The forehead spike and the armor's flame design are references to the Digi-Egg of Courage, with which he seems to be intimately associated. He wears belts on his upper arms.

The sudden increase in height of one of the two new digimon knocked Shellmon onto his back, sending both Tai and Ben flying. Luckily, they landed softly on the sand. Well, as softly as one could land after literally being thrown. As they got back up to watch the fight, Greymon chuckled at Shellmon while Flamedramon gave him a death glare that looked like it could disintegrate someone.

"Whoa he did it again, now he's Greymon." Tai said.

"And Veemon's turned into Flamedramon." Ben added.

Their digimon were ready to fight. Greymon and Flamedramon vs Shellmon! I can tell you right now that this is going to be a serious clash of the titans.

Shellmon charged at Greymon, but Greymon braced himself and grabbed Shellmon by the head before he started pushing him back. In retaliation, Shellmon fired water from his head, but Greymon dodged before he and Flamedramon shot streams of flames that were too much for it, causing a thick cloud of steam to form. Once the stream of pressurized water stopped, Greymon charged at his opponent and threw Shellmon into the air using his horns.

 **"Digi Nova Blast!"** Greymon intoned, firing a huge ball of fire at Shellmon.

 **"Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon intoned as he shot several balls of fire at Shellmon.

The two attacks hit Shellmon with enough force to launch him back into the ocean, beating him into submission. The dinosaur/dragon duo then shrunk back down, and turned back to normal. Or, at least as normal as they could be.

But once they De-Digivolved, Agumon and Veemon collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Agumon!/Veemon!" Tai and Ben cried out as they ran to their partners.

"Are you alright? You poor little guy, Agumon!" Tai said, worry clear in his voice.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked.

That question made Tai smile and laugh a bit as he soon realized that Agumon would be just fine. Meanwhile, Ben was helping Veemon to his feet while nursing his own ribs.

"Are you okay, Veemon?" Ben asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. Shellmon almost turned you into a pancake! And not the good kinds!" Veemon retorted.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks to you." I said.

"I'm glad you're okay, best buddy." Veemon said, giving Ben a bro hug which was gladly accepted and returned.

A little while later, everyone was taking some time to dry off and recover from Shellmon's attack. Good thing he primarily attacks with water, but Desiree is currently treating Ben for multiple bruises and two cracked ribs.

"I've used my powers to accelerate the healing by a wide margin, but you're still going to need to take it easy for a while, Ben." Desiree said.

"Good to know that it's nothing too serious. Thanks, Des." Ben said.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there!" Joe said, still trying to call someone for help.

Only problem is the phones are totalled. How's he gonna call anyone?!

"Operator? OPERATOR!" Joe shouted.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.

Everyone looked at Ben expectantly, and the boy just sighed in resignation to his fate. He just can not catch a break today, can he?

"Alright you talked me into it." Ben said as he walked up to Joe. "Come on, Joe. We might as well leave before Shellmon decides to come back and finish what he started."

Joe paled considerably at the thought, and rushed back to the others with Gomamon not far behind. Kids these days. And when Ben got back, he noticed that the other Digimon were enjoying a nice meal.

"If you want any more, just say so." Sora said.

"Indeed. There's plenty left if you'd like seconds." Angelise added.

"And if not, I can catch us some fish. My father taught me how to fish and gather edible plants and fruits before this whole mess started." Moana said while volunteering.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt said in agreement.

"In that case we should go back to the forest, because if anyone is looking for us that's the place they'll go." Joe said.

"Joe, weren't you listening earlier? We're the first humans here. Who's going to look for us?" Ben asked.

I think the whole group is beginning to wonder if this kid ever listened to anything or anyone outside of school. Besides his mother, I mean.

"Besides Joe, we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. Getting back there is a big job." Sora said.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi added.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here there must be people to use them." Izzy said. "So I think it makes good sense to find those people."

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora replied.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai exclaimed.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go Tai, you pick the direction." Agumon said.

"I'm with you all the way, Ben! Let's show the Digi-World our power!" Veemon declared.

Ben smirked and nodded at Veemon before they fist bumped. Really, the two of them act as though they're lifelong friends or long lost brothers.

"Indeed, mistress Angelise! There is no way that I am letting you brave the dangers of the Digi-World without a little extra help!" Hawkmon stated.

The Frost Demon hybrid girl felt genuinely touched by Hawkmon's words and gave him a nod while smiling at the bird Digimon.

"What do ya say, Desiree? Is this here rodeo big enough for the both of us?" Armadillomon asked using an old west reference.

Desiree smirked and knelt down to Armadillomon's level.

"Only if you let me wear the hat." she said, lightly punching Armadillomon's shoulder.

"Then let's get out of this place!" Tai exclaimed.

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt added.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Moana laughed.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai said.

 **"DIGIMON!"** Everyone cheered.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys like the twists and turns this chapter has. It took me quite awhile to write, so I hope to get plenty of reviews for it. Also, I'm thinking about maybe adding Yang Xiao Long from RWBY to Ben's list of girlfriends. What's your opinion on that?**_


End file.
